Friends?
by punkieb39401
Summary: This is the sequel to "Sweeter than Revenge" It's rated R and has very strong adult themes. Please enojoy and please review!
1. Waking up

Summary: This is the sequel to "Sweeter than Revenge". Seven years  
  
later. I don't know how to write the summary without giving too much away. So  
  
just read and enjoy please.  
  
Friends?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A baby's cries are the only thing that startles Gillian from her deep restful  
  
slumber. She lazily sits up and says, "Okay baby. Mommy's coming." She tries  
  
to call out to the crib that's toward the corner of the room. Reaching down to  
  
the foot of the bed to grab her robe she glances over at her still sleeping  
  
husband, "No don't get up." She smirks at him as he turns over in bed.  
  
Obviously he's dead to the world. She sluggishly removes herself from the bed  
  
and drags her feet to the baby bed. She peers into the baby bed, "Hey little  
  
girl. I see you're an early riser like your big brothers and sisters huh?"  
  
She picks up the fussy baby then heads out of the room. Minutes later when she  
  
comes back in, Riddick is sitting up in bed flipping through the channels on  
  
T.V. He stops short of a newsbreak. The reporter begins to talk about how  
  
another body has been found by the river. Killed the same way as the other ten  
  
people in the last 2 months, all killed by his same old M.O. He gives a giant  
  
sigh. Just want he needed, some psycho copycat serial killer with a sick  
  
infatuation with him. Every since the bodies started turning up, Gillian has  
  
been getting little love letters, flowers, candy, etc. All from a 'secret  
  
admirer' as it was signed on all the letters and little notes. Riddick knows  
  
better than to not think that it wasn't linked in some way. Looking at his  
  
beautiful wife feeding their infant baby girl across the room, he knew that  
  
something wasn't right. He vowed once that he'd kill whoever tried to come  
  
between him and his family. He proved that seven years ago, and it wouldn't be  
  
hard to do it again. He'd put some special forces on the case, but no one  
  
could come up with anything. The waning days only made him touchier than  
  
usual, he can't stand that danger is hitting so close to home once again.  
  
Gillian walks over to Riddick, "Can you burp Laura while I take a shower?" He  
  
holds out his hands, "Gimme that kid!" He rumbles. Even though this was the  
  
last of he and Gillian's children he treated them all equal. All with the same  
  
compassion as the next. Once his little girl is in his arms she starts cooing  
  
and flailing around. Taken by surprise from her movements he almost drops her,  
  
"Whoa kiddo! Your mom's been teaching you some moves huh?" Gillian is making  
  
her way to the bathroom but stops short at the door, "Ha ha Riddick." Then she  
  
continues inside of the door. She groans at the sight of the bathroom. Bath  
  
time toys, baby shampoo, bath time crayons are scattered everywhere.  
  
"Riddick!" she calls to him. "Yeah?" "Did you give the twins their bath in here  
  
last night?" There's a long pause, then he sheepishly answers, "Yeah." She  
  
smiles and shakes her head. She can already tell by the mess. Mikiyla and  
  
Mikayla were two now, for some reason that meant that they had to be extra  
  
messy in everything they did. Stumbling over a rubber ducky, Gillian turns on  
  
the showerhead so that the water can get nice and hot. She removes her clothes  
  
then quickly gets in to get out of the cold air. She stands directly under the  
  
sprayer so she can be submerged under the water. Washing off her husband's  
  
sweet kisses off from the night before, yet preparing herself for the tireless  
  
day ahead of her. She's so busy listening to the water washing over her that  
  
she doesn't notice Riddick's naked form sneak in the shower with her. He  
  
smiles from the sight of her body. After all these years and all those kids,  
  
her body still managed to stay in shape and turn him on to high heaven. Of  
  
course she had more curves, but that only made her look more voluptuous. He  
  
clears his throat, causing her to turn swiftly towards him. She blinks the  
  
water from her long red lashes. Smiling at him, she hands him a sponge and a  
  
bar of soap, "Wash my back?" His smile turns broader. Without words he takes  
  
the items from her hands and turns her around. "Where's the baby?" she asks as  
  
he moves her hair away from her back. "I put her with the nanny." He says  
  
before bending down to kiss the nape of her neck. He lightly moves the sponge  
  
over he shoulders. "Are the boys up?" "Uh huh." He replies. "What about the  
  
twins? Are they eating breakfast. He let's out an annoyed moan, "Gillian,  
  
baby. C'mon, tha kids are all all right. They won't catch us." He says. He  
  
can tell that she's a little apprehensive about making love while the kids are  
  
awake. There had been many occasions when they would caught them 'wrestling  
  
with their clothes off' "You know. I can do this better without the sponge."  
  
He says, with that he drops the sponge then soaps his hands. After lathering  
  
them up he slowly rubs his hands across her back. She lets out a small whimper  
  
from his touch. He starts to rub more firmly across her back. Smoothing the  
  
white lather over her soft creamy skin. He lets out a ragged sigh before  
  
getting bolder. He takes his hands and cups her breasts from behind, letting  
  
his palms feel her protruding nipples. Moving his hands back just enough so he  
  
can take them between his thumbs and middle fingers. Gillian braces herself on  
  
the wall so that she doesn't fall from sheer passion. Her bottom presses more  
  
into his hardness. She sways a bit, making her ass rub against him. Not being  
  
able to stand it anymore he runs her around quickly and picks her up so she can  
  
wrap her legs around him. He pins her against the shower wall. "Lights dim."  
  
She calls out before ripping his goggles off. One of her new things that  
  
turned her on was looking in his eyes as they both came. From there she bum  
  
rushes a kiss on his mouth. Her tongue roughly invades his mouth; she pulls  
  
back from him to look at him. He glances down, and then in one quick move he's  
  
inside of her. "Ah!" she cries out from how good it feels. She wraps all her  
  
limbs around him tightly as if to hang on for a ride. He braces an arm on the  
  
shower wall and bends his knees for better leverage. At first his strokes are  
  
long, gentle, controlled; but that doesn't last long. "Please." Gillian  
  
whimpers. That's Riddick's cue to not hold back. He begins to thrust into her  
  
harder, causing soft moans to erupt from her with each connecting point of  
  
their two bodies. Her nails find his hard back and begin to claw into his  
  
flesh. He growls, it feels too good for it to hurt. He is getting so close  
  
now that he can barely hold out, after three more forceful pounds he lets go  
  
and releases himself inside of her. An almost animalistic sound escapes him in  
  
the process. He pulls back to look at her flushed face; he smiles at her green  
  
gems. He can tell by her expression that she came just as hard as he did.  
  
Slowly, she slips down from his spent body. They go into a make-out session  
  
until the water gets too cold for them to stand. Getting out of the shower,  
  
Riddick hands her a big fluffy towel. "We should start showering all the time  
  
together." Gillian says. "Yep, we'll be the cleanest couple on Lanka 3." 


	2. Letters and gifts

Friends?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the breakfast table  
  
Jack is holding her own little baby boy (Patrick) while she tells Sara to stop  
  
messing with her other little brother (Jean Jr.) and eat. Meanwhile, Gillian  
  
pulls food from Mikayla's hair that Mikiyla threw at her. Riddick is still  
  
upstairs changing. You would think with all these kids that either Jack or  
  
Gillian would have had a nervous breakdown. With a nanny and their husbands'  
  
help, things seem to work out. The oldest of the children is of course Sara  
  
(8), next is Richard Jr. (7), Ethan and Jean Jr. (5), Matthew (3; almost 4),  
  
the twins; Mikayla and Mikiyla (2), Patrick (9 months.), and last but not  
  
least, Laura (5 months.). Patrick, Jean Jr., and Sara were Jack and Jean's  
  
children; While Riddick and Gillian took the bulk of the clan. All of their  
  
children take on Riddick's color. The girls have his color hair (if he had  
  
any) but their mother's pigment, also taking on her green colored eyes. The  
  
boys had red hair with dark eyes. Jack and Gillian love their children very  
  
dearly but both women decide it was time to end the baby factory. "Mommy!  
  
Kayla is making faces!" Mikiyla says as she scoops up another handful of eggs  
  
to throw again. "Kiyla don't make faces at your sister or your face will stick  
  
that way." Gillian says not noticing her other daughter. Jack is still trying  
  
to get Sara to stop. Before Mikiyla can launch her catapult, Riddick swiftly  
  
yanks her up in his arms, "Now Ms. Bugaboo, what do you think you're doing with  
  
those eggs in your hand?" Riddick says. He calls her Bugaboo because out of  
  
her and Mikayla she is the busiest, while Mikayla is nicknamed Henny Penny,  
  
because when she gets mad with Mikiyla (which was often) she looks just like a  
  
pissed off chicken. Mikayla turns to her father and says, "I was saving them  
  
for YOU daddy!" Riddick can't do anything else but laugh at her seriousness.  
  
Placing a hard kiss on her forehead he sets her down and tells her to go play.  
  
"Okay; R.J., J.J., Sara, and Ethan. It's time for school!" Jack calls out.  
  
Gillian lets out a big sigh, "Thank god!" Jean comes in and says, "The bus is  
  
at the gates. You guys better hurry." The kids yell their goodbyes and vice  
  
versa. Afterwards Gillian pulls Mikayla from her seat and sets her down so she  
  
can go with her big brother Matthew to play upstairs with their sister. Jean  
  
is now holding Patrick while Gillian sits in Riddick's lap, "Thank god for  
  
birth control." "How did we get all these kids?" Jean asks Riddick as they look  
  
at the mess in the kitchen. "They seduced us." Riddick says as he motions to  
  
Gillian and Jack. The women look at each other and roll their eyes before they  
  
laugh.  
  
After the guys leave, Gillian and Jack take the kids out to the garden. "Did  
  
you hear about the latest victim they've found?" Jack says before sitting down  
  
on a nearby bench with Patrick in her lap. Matthew and the twins scatter to  
  
some nearby toys. "Yeah, Riddick was looking at it on the news this morning."  
  
Gillian says after setting Laura in a baby swing under a shady part of the  
  
garden then she crouches down on the ground to work. "Have you noticed that  
  
every time a body is found you get some little 'gift' from your 'secret  
  
admirer'." "God Jack, you say it like I'm suppose to swoon or something." "No.  
  
I'm merely trying to bring to your attention that the two situations may be  
  
linked." Jack says, "What does Riddick think?" "You know him. He acts all big  
  
and bad on the outside. On the inside.He's scared shitless." "Well can you  
  
blame him Gill?" Gillian looks back at her friend. Jack raises her eyebrows.  
  
"Truth is, I'm just as scared." Gillian admits. "The last gift was sent to the  
  
kids' school." Gillian continues. Jack sits up at this, "What? Wait a minute;  
  
the last gift was sent here to the house just like the others right?" Gillian  
  
turns around to avoid Jack's glare. Jack stands from her seat and slings  
  
Patrick on her hip, "Gillian." She scolds. "The last gift was sent to R.J.'s  
  
classroom. When I went to pick them up from the bus stop, he was there with  
  
roses." "Oh my god! Gill, that means that this person knows where our children  
  
are at all times. What did Riddick say when he found out." Gillian stops  
  
fiddling with the loose soil and stands up, biting her lip she turns to face  
  
Jack. "That's the thing." "Gillian! You didn't tell him?" "I couldn't! He  
  
would of freaked more! You see how he is already! If he knew this, he would  
  
take all the kids out of school and make them home school." Jack lets out a  
  
harsh breath, "When was the last gift sent?" "Last week?" Jack's brows furrow,  
  
"I don't get it, the last body was found two weeks ago." "I know I didn't get  
  
it at first either. Then I read the note attached." Gillian goes to sit down  
  
on the bend. "What did it say?" "On the envelope it had, 'Anniversary' in big  
  
letters. Then on the note itself it had something like, 'He should have been  
  
mine. They all should have been mine.'" "He? They? What does that mean?" "I  
  
couldn't figure that part out either. Then I thought about it. He means R.J.  
  
and the kids." "R.J.?!" Jack says with a contorted look on her face. Gillian  
  
nods "Think about it. Why would he send it to R.J.'s class?" Jack turns her  
  
head slightly to think, then slowly begins to nod, "Okay. Well what about  
  
'Anniversary'. What does that mean?" Gillian shrugs, "I don't know. That's  
  
the only part that I couldn't come up with." "Gill, we gotta tell Riddick." "No  
  
we don't! He's already stressed enough with all the murders and stuff."  
  
"Gillian, our kids aren't safe now. We gotta do something." "Okay Jack. I'll  
  
tell him. But in my own time." "I'm giving you until tonight." "Jack." "No  
  
Gillian." "Just wait until the Ball tomorrow night. I'll tell him after that's  
  
all over." Gillian says as she gives Jack a pleading look. "Alright! After  
  
the Ball." Gillian let's out a relieved breath, "Thank you Jack. And don't  
  
worry about the kids. I have Jarvis watching them at school." Jack sits back  
  
down next to Gillian. She snakes her arm around her shoulder, "You think we'll  
  
be okay?" Gillian thinks for a moment, "Yeah, we'll be fine." They turn to  
  
each other and give an uneasy smile. Roman, the head servant comes out in a  
  
bustle, "Mrs. Gillian, lieutenant Davis is here to speak to you. Again"  
  
Gillian rolls her eyes, "Tell him to stay where he is, and I'll be there in a  
  
second." "Yes ma'am." With that Roman disappears into the house. "God what  
  
does he want?" Jack says annoyingly. "I don't know but I'm gonna try and get  
  
rid of him as soon as possible." "Good, I can stand him. You want me to go  
  
with you?" "No that's okay, I think I can handle him." Jack gives her a look,  
  
"You sure?" "Yeah, just stay here with the kids." Jack nods as Gillian gets up  
  
and goes into house. Gillian goes into the large living room where the man  
  
Roman announced is sitting. "Hello Lieutenant Davis." Gillian says crisply.  
  
The tall dark haired man turns and stands to Gillian, "Why hello Ms. Gillain."  
  
He says with the same crispness, he flashes her his big white teeth, making his  
  
icy blue eyes sparkle. "That's MRS. Riddick to you." She says haughtily. He  
  
leans back on his eyes and eyes her coolly. He looks her up and down seeing  
  
her dirt-streaked hands and knees, "You know something, you even look hot when  
  
you're dirty." He says in almost a whisper. "You only say that cuz you know  
  
Riddick isn't here." He frowns a bit, "You're probably right." He walks over to  
  
her, "It's just that ever since I first saw you two months ago, you're all I  
  
can think about." She turns her nose up at him, "You're disgusting!" He lets  
  
out a big laugh, "Yeah, and you're married to a serial killer." He retorts. 


	3. Getting Ready

Friends?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lieutenant Davis is the head person in charge of the case, and a royal pain in  
  
everyone's ass. He's dead set on Riddick being the killer and has a 'crush' on  
  
Gillian. "Davis, can you make this quick. I have a Ball to plan." "Ah yes!  
  
The infamous Annual Lanka 3 Ball, where all the Richies come out and let  
  
themselves be known." Gillian rolls her eyes. Davis moves closer to Gillian  
  
so that they're only a few inches from each other, "Am I invited?" "No," she  
  
snaps, "But why do I have the feeling you're gonna be here anyway?" He laughs  
  
at the assumption, because she was right. "Look 'Mrs. Riddick', we need you're  
  
husband to come in for questioning ASAP." "When are you gonna learn that  
  
Riddick isn't doing this?" "When are YOU gonna see that I'M the man for you?"  
  
Davis replies smugly. "Get out." She says as she points for the door. He  
  
laughs as he walks towards the entrance, "I'll catch you later Gillian." Once  
  
he's completely out of the door Gillian shakes with disgust. A couple of hours  
  
later when everyone is at home, the women and girls are in the kitchen helping  
  
the kitchen helping with dinner. Outside of the kitchen, to the garden, the  
  
men and the boys are outside. Jean and Riddick are teaching them the basics of  
  
football. "Aww look Gilly, they're all in their little football uniforms!"  
  
Jack drools. Gillian peaks out of the window to see "Look at Mattie!" she  
  
points and squeals to her youngest boy. He's sitting on top of Riddick's  
  
shoulders with his helmet literally swallowing his head. They both laugh; Jack  
  
goes back to chopping something. Gillian stays to look on. Riddick is running  
  
with Matthew in his arms while Matthew clutches the football in his hands. The  
  
other boys are chasing after them. Riddick and Jean have the biggest smiles  
  
on their faces. Gillian then focuses on Riddick as he's tackled to the ground.  
  
He's careful that Matthew is safely planted before he lets himself to get  
  
trampled. Gillian's heart begins to swell. How can anyone believe that  
  
Riddick is behind these gruesome murders? Anyone who can see him at this  
  
moment would change his or her minds in a heartbeat. She goes over to the  
  
French double doors and yells to them that it's time to wash up. As they all  
  
scramble into the house, Jean and Riddick stagger in, panting. Laughing, Jack  
  
goes over to Jean with a glass of water and a kiss, "What's wrong, you guys  
  
can't muster up anymore innings?" "Maybe latter on tonight when the kids are in  
  
bed." He whispers loud enough for the grown ups to hear but soft enough so that  
  
the other little people can hear. Suddenly the twins come up and plaster  
  
themselves to each of one of Riddick's legs. Laughing, he peels them of and  
  
picks them up, one in each big arm. "Why hello there Henny Penny!" He kisses  
  
Mikiyla. "Hello Bugaboo." He turns to kiss Mikayla. "Daddy can we go to the  
  
party tomorrow night?" Mikiyla whines. "Uh." Riddick says. It's hard for him  
  
to say no to his girls. "Well, I don't think you'll like it much." They both  
  
shake their head's in unison, "Uh huh, Me and Kayla already picked out our  
  
dresses." "To come to this party you have to have dates." They look at each  
  
other then back at their father, "Will you be our date daddy?" Mikayla asks.  
  
Riddick's heart melts on the spot; he turns to Gillian and gives her a 'help  
  
me' look. Gillian comes over, "Sorry girls. Daddy said he was gonna be my  
  
date for the party." "Tell you what sweet peas," Riddick begins, "We'll have  
  
our own little party after tomorrow night. Deal?" "Deal!" They yell as they  
  
climb down from Riddick. After they leave Riddick turns to Gillian ans says in  
  
a sad voice, "Did you see that?" "Yep, they're gonna be a couple of  
  
heartbreakers once they get older." "Older? I was about to dump you and take  
  
them to tha ball." Gillian gasps mockingly then hits him playfully in the  
  
chest. He laughs as he pulls her into a deep kiss.  
  
Later that night when Riddick has given the children their baths he staggers  
  
into their room and plops on the foot of the bed. Gillian laughs at him while  
  
flipping through the channels, "The twins?" "The twins," he groans. She laughs  
  
harder. "It's funny how three boys can all take a bath and get into their pjs  
  
with no fuss." He continues, "Yet I can't handle two 2-year-old girls." He  
  
grumbles as he turns on his stomach. "If it wasn't one thing it was another.  
  
I wasn't using the right soap mommy uses, I didn't wash their hair like mommy  
  
does, I didn't do the submarine like mommy does. I see now why you're tha  
  
mommy and I'm the daddy." "Why is that she says as she climbs over to straddle  
  
his back. "Cuz I can't do it like mommy does." He says. She lets out a low  
  
laugh the bends down to whisper in his ear, "Well I like the way daddy does  
  
it." "Is that right?" He rumbles. She starts to rub his arching muscles,  
  
"Yep." He slides his goggles off and throws them over to the nightstand.  
  
"How's that feel." She asks as she moves over his shoulders. The sound of his  
  
moan is enough answer for her. "Riddick." "Hmm?" "He sent another gift today."  
  
Riddick lets out a deep sigh, "What was it?" "The usual. Roses and a card."  
  
"Did you call that Davis asshole?" "No, he came by before I got the gift."  
  
"What?" "Me and Jack were in the garden and he came while we were there. He  
  
wants you to come in for questioning." "Fuck that!" he snarls. Now it's  
  
Gillian's turn to sigh, "Why not?" Riddick moves so he can face her. "What tha  
  
hell do you mean 'why not?'" "Just like I said! I mean, it's just  
  
questioning!" "Why don't I just turn myself in Gillian? Huh, what about that?"  
  
"Stop overreacting Riddick. All I'm saying is that you have nothing to hide so  
  
why don't you just go and answer their questions. With you being the Leader of  
  
this planet it's gonna get out soon that you don't want to cooperate with the  
  
cops. That looks bad." "Yes Gillian, it's also gonna look bad with me going  
  
under interrogation." Gillian opens her mouth to say something else but  
  
Riddick stops her, "I'm not going!" he yells. She glares holes through him  
  
with her green eyes. His face softens, "Gill I'm sorry for yelling." Without a  
  
word she moves back up on the bed and snuggles back under the covers. Riddick  
  
follows shortly after and tries to snuggle against her. "Riddick, don't touch  
  
me." "Baby I didn't mean to yell. You know how I feel about cops." A few  
  
moments later she turns to him, "I just wish this were all over. I'm getting  
  
scared." He pulls her close, "I know." 'I am too.' He says in his mind.  
  
The next day is spent planning for the Ball later that night on compound. Of  
  
course extra security is put in so not just anyone can come in. With Laura in  
  
her arms, Matthew and the twins at her feet playing with cars and dolls;  
  
Gillian watches as Riddick grumbles over having to wear a Tuxedo. "Can't we  
  
just cancel this thing tonight?" "No Riddick. I don't know why you hate  
  
wearing a Tux so much." "Cuz I look like a dork with this junk on. Especially  
  
this tie." He says as he tries to figure out how to tie it. "Don't worry  
  
daddy, mommy makes me wear a tie to church all the time and it bugs me too."  
  
Matthew says to his father. Riddick just glances back at him with a smile,  
  
"Thanks Mattie, that helps." Gillian gets up and hands Laura to Riddick, "Okay  
  
kids go with daddy." "Where's daddy going?" Riddick says. "Daddy's going out  
  
of here so I can get ready for the Ball in peace." She says as she pushes them  
  
out of the room. He turns back, "You know." he says as he looks around to make  
  
sure the kids aren't listening, "we got a bit of time before the Ball starts."  
  
His brows wiggle up and down. She rolls her eyes, "The last time I fell for  
  
that, we got Laura." "That was just a coincidence." "Then the time before that  
  
we got the twins," she sits back to wait for his retort before continuing,  
  
"Then we got Mattie before that." "It's different now." He says in a pleading  
  
voice, "You're on the regulator now." He moves in closer to kiss her and she  
  
almost gives in until the little form in Riddick's arms begins to coo and  
  
thrash around. Gillian laughs as Laura reaches up to peel Riddick's lips away.  
  
She pushes him all the way out of the door this time and leans against it  
  
still laughing. 


	4. Bonifide Sex Goddess

Friends?  
  
Chap 4  
  
Riddick is at the entrance of the Ballroom greeting the guests as they pass by.  
  
Plastering on a fake smile he thinks, 'I rather be watching the game with my  
  
boys then shaking hands with these snobs.' He sticks a finger in his collar and  
  
tries to rearrange it over his neck. An older woman walks up, "Why hello Mr.  
  
Riddick." "Hello, how are you tonight?" "I'm fine, thank you. Where is that  
  
beautiful wife of yours." "Oh she's around here somewhere. Both he and the  
  
older woman search the great room, "There she is." The woman says as points to  
  
Gillian across the room talking to a group of people. The woman leaves Riddick  
  
to make her way through the crowd. Riddick's keeps his gaze on Gillian. Her  
  
hair is straightened out, instead of her usual wild curls. As much as he loves  
  
her curls, she looks just as sexy with her straight. Curled slightly at the  
  
ends and parted on the side, it falls freely over her creamy shoulders. The  
  
gown she's wearing is white with and uneven hemline, making it look like it's  
  
flowing. Her diamond necklace he got her for her birthday, dips down into her  
  
exposed cleavage. His eyes move back up to her face, looking like the goddess  
  
Venus herself. She moves one side of her hair behind her ear revealing her  
  
matching diamond earrings he got her for mother's day. She glances over at him  
  
then winks at him, but only enough so that only he notices and no one else.  
  
Riddick smirks back at her. Just as another guest comes up to Riddick to say  
  
his 'hello' Riddick stops him then walks away. Without a word he rushes  
  
through the crowd of people, just as he reaches the designated place that  
  
Gillian is suppose to be. Instead of finding her there, she is nowhere in  
  
sight. Confused and disoriented, he searches frantically for his wife.  
  
Scanning the room he spots her at the entrance of the ballroom balcony, staring  
  
back at him. 'So she wants to play?' he thinks. She gives the same little  
  
smirk he gives her when they initiate a 'game.' She leaves the ballroom onto  
  
the balcony making sure no one see her leave, but not before crooking a finger  
  
in his direction to come here. She doesn't have to tell him twice. He goes  
  
over to Jean and Jack on the dance floor, "Watch the party." "Where you going?"  
  
Jack says. "I have some unfinished business from earlier that I need to get  
  
to." Riddick says before rushing off to 'play'. Reaching the glass doors he  
  
turns back to the crowd to make sure no one is looking, before he can open the  
  
door himself, she pulls him out in haste. Pushing him roughly on the wall  
  
beside the glass doors she puts a finger of his lips, "SSShhh. There's people  
  
in the courtyard." She whispers before pointing over the balcony. He slowly  
  
looks over to another large crowd of people talking and laughing. All of them  
  
are oblivious of their hosts up above them. She presses her body against him  
  
more, to get his attention. He lets out a low groan that comes out louder than  
  
he expected. She quickly covers his mouth. She almost laughs herself until he  
  
covers her mouth. She pulls his hand from her mouth and takes his index finger  
  
in her mouth. His head leans back on the wall. She then reaches up and  
  
whispers, "You wana play with me Riddick?" he nods. She reaches up and takes  
  
his goggles off. Setting them down on a nearby table she slowly snakes her  
  
body down his until she's on her knees. A sharp breath leaves his throat, loud  
  
enough for them to hear but no one else. She slowly unzips his fly causing his  
  
erection to spring free. He looks down at her as she looks up at him. She  
  
puts a finger over her mouth as to warn him to not make noise. A second later  
  
she slips him in her mouth. She takes him in one long deep stroke then back up  
  
to his head. He braces himself on the rail of the balcony. Biting his lips,  
  
he tries his hardest to not make a sound. It only turns him no more to know  
  
that those snobs are inside as well as down below. Looking back down, he  
  
almost cums from the sight of his wife going to work on him. In one swift  
  
movement he yanks her up so that they're face to face. Her eyes shine almost  
  
like his, a smile playing on her deep red lips. He moves in and starts to kiss  
  
her hard and passionate. His hand moves down the front of her gown to her  
  
breasts. The hot flesh seems to burn the palm of his hand. His other hand  
  
travels up her skirt where he finds.nothing. He looks at her in astonishment.  
  
She isn't wearing panties. She smiles more when he makes his discovery. 'Oh  
  
that's it, she's askin for it.' Riddick thinks. Turning her over so she's  
  
facing the wall, he puts her in a stance as if he's about to frisk her.  
  
Instead, he lifts her skirt, exposing her pink bunny to him. Without a  
  
moment's hesitation he rams his full length into her. He pauses once the base  
  
of him is nestling at her ass. Both are savoring the feeling. Both wanting to  
  
cry out so badly. He slowly removes himself only to drive another hard rough  
  
thrust into her waiting body. Her nails begin to scratch against the brick  
  
wall. He strokes in and out of her at a steady violent pace, causing both of  
  
them to pant softly. "Pull my hair," She whispers. He smirks before taking a  
  
handful of red locks in his hand. "Harder." She moans quietly. He complies  
  
once again with that demand. After the next few more pounds, Riddick can feel  
  
her clench around. His eyes roll into he back of his head in effort to hold  
  
out just a little while longer. One.two.three more pumps, then he lets go. A  
  
deep growl erupts in his throat, but he stifles it enough to not let it out  
  
into the night air. Once he straightens her up he turns her around to look at  
  
her. Cheeks flushed, eyes are glazed over, and lips are scarlet red and  
  
swollen from. The perfect picture of beauty. She fixes her dress over her  
  
breasts and hips, and then moves to the door. Without a word she goes to the  
  
table where is goggles lie. She throws them at him and winks. He catches them  
  
in the chest; his eyes never leave her as she goes back to the party. He  
  
shakes his head, "That's my wife. Mother of six. Ex-nun. And bonafide sex  
  
goddess."  
  
Once back inside, Gillian slips back in the crowds just as if she never left.  
  
She goes straight to the bar. "Champagne please." She says she gets the  
  
bartender's attention. Just as he sets the glass in front of her, a larger  
  
muscular hand is placed on her back. A seductive smile creeps on her face,  
  
"Riddick." She whispers. Turning around her smile quickly fades. It's Davis.  
  
"Hello Gillian, nice shindig you got going on around here." She doesn't say  
  
anything to him, she tries to turn away but he grabs her arm. "I know about he  
  
other gift that was sent to your kids' school, Gillian." "How do you know about  
  
that?!" "I know more than you think honey. I've been keeping a close eye on  
  
you. I even know that Riddick doesn't know about the gift. What I do need, is  
  
for him to come in for questioning though Gillian" He pulls harder on her arm,  
  
"Now where's Riddick?" He whispers close to her ear. Before he can make  
  
another move, Riddick is behind Davis with something pointing in his back,  
  
something sharp. "I'm right here muthafucker." Riddick says in a low growl.  
  
Davis swallows hard as his eyes shoot around for his backup. "I had my  
  
security escort them out." Riddick says with a smirk. "You really thought I  
  
wouldn't expect you to crash my party Davis? You want me so bad you can taste  
  
it. I knew a man like that once. 'Knew' is the key word in that sentence."  
  
"Riddick." Davis begins in a calming voice but Riddick stops him, "That MR.  
  
Riddick to you ya dumbfuck!" Riddick spats, almost loosing his cool, "You're  
  
in MY fuckin house, don't fuckin disrespect me." "Okay, okay. Mr.  
  
Riddick.let's not get hasty." "Hasty? Why don't you take your 'hasty' palms  
  
off my wife before I cut them off in front of all these people. Don't think I  
  
won't." Davis quickly complies. "Gillian, sweetie. Go back to the party."  
  
Riddick says before turning back to Davis, "Now, I'm gonna take this shiv from  
  
your back, but believe me when I say that I DO have it handy at all times. Got  
  
it?" "Yes." Davis swallows, sweat rolling from his brow. Slowly, Riddick  
  
lowers his hand then sits at the bar. "Now Davis, what's so important that you  
  
have to come in here and scare my wife?" "We were just talking." Davis says in  
  
effort to compose himself. "Bullshit Davis. I know you want my wife. Believe  
  
me if you were a cop you would of been dead a LONG time ago. Now what were you  
  
talking about?" "We were talking about the gifts that have been sent here  
  
after every body that's been found." Davis says with a smirk. 


	5. A team

Friends?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gillian tries hard to compose herself in front of all her guest but it doesn't  
  
help. Looking back at her husband and Davis talking at the bar, she bumps  
  
directly into a wall of a body. She looks up to the face it belongs to. With a  
  
sigh of relief, she breathes, "Jarvis." "Hey." He says simply. He studies her  
  
face and can tell something's not right, "What's wrong?" He says. She shakes  
  
her head, "Nothing." "Nothing? You expect me to believe that? C'mon Gill. I  
  
know you better than that. Come dance with me and we can talk." Not waiting for  
  
her to answer, he takes her by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. "Now  
  
tell me what's up." "Okay. Davis is here and Riddick has spotted him." "Oh no.  
  
Is he gonna kill him?" "No I don't think so." Jarvis lets out a sigh, "Okay,  
  
calm down. Riddick's not stupid enough to kill a cop. Now let's enjoy the  
  
party." Gillian gives a weak smile before looking up into his dark handsome  
  
face. He smiles back down to her, "You look beautiful tonight Gillian." "You  
  
don't look so bad yourself solider." He grins more. "So where's that date of  
  
yours I saw you walk in with. Is that your new girlfriend." Gillian says.  
  
"Yeah, that's my new main squeeze." He says proudly. "Well Jarvis I do hope you  
  
keep this one longer than a month. Every time I turn around you got a new girl  
  
on your arm." "I'm just looking for tha right one." Gillian rolls her eyes, "Uh  
  
huh." "Listen Gill, I know you and Riddick are going through a stressful time  
  
with all of this. I want you to know that if you ever need any type of help  
  
with anything, don't be shy. We've been through a lot of shit together. You're  
  
more than my boss's wife, you're my friend." Gillian's eyes start to mist, "Oh  
  
Jarvis, that's to sweet of you. You're my friend too. That's why I trusted you  
  
with the kids. I wouldn't of given anybody else that job besides you." Suddenly  
  
there's a tap on Gillian's shoulder. Jarvis's smile fades quickly before  
  
letting go of Gillian's hand and waist. Gillian swings around to face a very  
  
pissed off Riddick. "Hey.honey.ah.what's wrong?" She stammers. Riddick looks  
  
from her to Jarvis and says, "Jarvis, YOUR date is looking for you." Jarvis's  
  
mouth goes into a tight line before nodding and leaving. Riddick's gaze follows  
  
Jarvis as he moves through the crowd. Riddick then slowly turns his gaze to  
  
Gillian, "Get upstairs." He says, enunciating each syllable. On any other  
  
occasion Gillian would of told him to go fuck himself and it would have been  
  
done with, but the anger in his voice is like no other she's ever heard from  
  
him before. Gritting her teeth, she starts to move to the Ballroom entrance.  
  
He's close at her side, looking straight ahead. He allows her to got in first,  
  
and then he goes in. He shuts the door the swings around to her, "Guess what  
  
lieutenant Davis just told me Gillian?" Riddick begins with a fake cheerful  
  
voice. Gillian is standing in the middle of the room, shaking with fear.  
  
"Guess." He growls. She swallows hard, "I.I. I don't know." "He just told me  
  
that a gift was found a week ago. Wana take a guess where?" He says, he takes  
  
long leisurely steps to her before getting in her face. She looks down and  
  
bites her lip. "He said that it was sent to R.J.'s classroom. Of course I was  
  
shocked. I mean, if the gift was sent a week ago, why didn't I know anything  
  
about it? Right Gillian?" Gillian shuts her eyes tight to keep the tears from  
  
falling. "The Davis said something that almost knocked me off my feet. He said  
  
that you knew about it the whole time." "Riddick I." "You were gonna tell me?"  
  
Riddick interrupts. She nods. "Why in tha FUCK didn't you tell me when you got  
  
it! Damn it Gillian! These are my kids, you can't just keep shit like this from  
  
me, especially while all this shit going on!" "I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't cut  
  
it! Why didn't you tell me." The hurt in his voice cuts deeper into her than  
  
any shiv he could use on her. "I didn't want to upset you. You're more that  
  
stressed with all the bodies being found and the gifts coming to the house and  
  
if you were to know that this person knows where the kids are too then you  
  
would of done something stupid like take them out of school and sent us all to  
  
New Mecca or something." "You're damn right I'm pulling them from school! And  
  
sending you all to New Mecca doesn't sound half bad either!" Gillian's eyes go  
  
wide then she throws her hands up in disgust. "You see! I knew you couldn't  
  
handle it, I have things under control!" "Gillian, you don't decide what I can  
  
handle or not. It's also not your job to control something like this. You  
  
should of told me!" Gillian turns her back to him, "Riddick, you're not gonna  
  
do this are you? I mean, I said I was sorry." "Gillian, if I were to send you  
  
to New Mecca, it wouldn't be to punish you. I just.I don't know any other way  
  
to keep you guys safe." He walks up behind her and rubs her arms, "I'm sorry  
  
for yelling, AGAIN. But we can't do this, we gotta work together. You can't  
  
keep things from me baby." She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck,  
  
"Please don't send us away. I don't think I could function without you by my  
  
side." Riddick doesn't like the though either, but he doesn't know any other  
  
way to keep his family safe.  
  
**The next morning**  
  
"Why do we have to stay home momma?" R.J. asks at the breakfast table. "Well,  
  
sweetie, daddy thinks it'll be best if we can all stay home for awhile." "What  
  
will Mrs. Lena think?" Ethan asks. "Mrs. Lena will just have to deal with it."  
  
Jack chimes. Sara slumps at the table, "Great! I'm stuck here with all these  
  
boys." Gillian smiles at her, "You got Kiyla and Kayla." She says in an effort  
  
to cheer her up. Sara looks over at the twins, they're pouring out their juice  
  
in their oatmeal. "It's not tha same Aunt Gillian." Sara whines, "They're still  
  
babies." All the kids sit there sad faced as Riddick walks into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong with all of them." He asks before kissing Gillian. "They want to  
  
go to school." Jack says while feeding Patrick. Gillian gets up with a still  
  
sleeping Laura, "Riddick, I don't think this is a good idea. The kids really  
  
don't like this." "It's not for them to like Gillian. It's for their safety."  
  
Without another word he walks out of the kitchen with an apple in hand. Jack  
  
looks at Gillian with an 'I told ya so' look. Gillian follows in Riddick's  
  
direction, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to go work on the kids' tree  
  
house, it helps me think. Maybe I can get further on this case than these  
  
dimwitted detectives on this planet." "I really wish we'd talk about this."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Gillian." He says in a calm yet stern voice. She  
  
shakes her head, "You're so stubborn." "If stubborn means keeping my family  
  
safe then yeah I am." With that he bends down and kisses Laura's head and walks  
  
out of the door. Gillian watches him every step of the way. She goes back to  
  
the kitchen, "Okay kids, just cuz you're not in school doesn't mean you're not  
  
gonna learn. Move it to tha library." "Who's gonna teach us?" J.J. says as he  
  
struggles to his feet. "Me and your mom." Gillian says. "We are?" Jack says  
  
before making a face. "Yes, we are. Now you move it too." Gillian laughs. Once  
  
in the library, puts the smallest kids on the floor with crayons and coloring  
  
sheets. She's working with Ethan and J.J on their numbers, while Jack is  
  
working with R.J. and Sara on their reading. Just as they finish up and tells  
  
them to go up and wash up from lunch, Roman comes in with a manila envelope.  
  
"Mrs. Gillian, this just came for you by FedEx." "Thank you Roman," Gillian  
  
says before taking the envelope. "What's that?" Jack says. "I have no idea."  
  
Gillian says while ripping it open. Reaching in, she removes pictures from it.  
  
Her expression turns to one of shock before dropping the stack of pictures on  
  
the floor. "Gill, what's wrong!" Jack says. She looks at the pictures on the  
  
floor then covers her mouth in the same shocked expression as Gillian, "Oh my  
  
god!" The pictures consist of Gillian and Riddick from last night, on the  
  
balcony. It shows everything they did from start to finish. The note attached  
  
to the top picture reads, "Hope we can do that soon." Gillian flies up from her  
  
chair. "I'm going to get Riddick, get those up before the kids see them."  
  
Gillian says as she dashes out of the room. 


	6. What happened to the team?

Friends?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Riddick is sitting in the library next to Gillian, brooding over the pictures.  
  
No words exchange for several minutes until Riddick finally says, "When did  
  
these come?" "About fifteen minutes ago." "FedEx?" "Uh huh, why?" Riddick  
  
stands then goes for the entrance. Gillian is right at his heel, "Where are  
  
you going now?" "To check on this package. I might be late so don't wait up."  
  
"Riddick what are you gonna do?" He doesn't answer her just continues to walk.  
  
Jean then comes out and follows with Riddick. Jack comes scurrying out.  
  
"Where is HE going?" Gillian says. "I told him about the gift." Gillian  
  
throws her head back with a deep loud sigh, "I really wish they would get over  
  
this 'macho man' shit."  
  
Late is an understatement for Riddick. Gillian lays in bed in the dark,  
  
staring at the digital clock on her nightstand. "Riddick where are you! It's  
  
almost 2 a.m.!" Gillian hisses. Waiting a couple of more minutes, her little  
  
eyelids can't hold out any longer. She slowly lets them slide close, and  
  
almost instantly goes into a deep slumber. She then begins to dream. She's  
  
wearing all black, sitting in the front of the church with all her children  
  
with her. A faceless male is holding her hand. Everyone's crying but her, and  
  
she doesn't know why. Her dream then zooms to her up at a casket peering in.  
  
"Riddick." She calls out softly. She frowns from more confusion. She's  
  
looking into Riddick's casket. It's a funeral; she's at Riddick's funeral!  
  
The dream zooms to her and Riddick's room. She's lying in bed crying, suddenly  
  
she feels hands start to move up her foot. Looking over to see who's touching  
  
her, she sees him again. But he's still faceless, as well as shirtless. His  
  
hand once again moves up her foot, calf, and thigh. What's surprising her more  
  
is that she's not stopping the stranger. It's more in fear than in passion.  
  
Gillian starts to toss and turn as the dream continues. The stranger helps  
  
himself into the bed. Climbing on top of her, he presses his lips against  
  
hers. He then gets off the bed once more, and leans close to her ear and  
  
whispers, "Soon." With that he walks out of the door, leaving it wide open.  
  
Gillian's eyes shoot open before surging up in the bed. Her head swivels  
  
around the dark room quickly. There's no one in the room. Looking over to the  
  
entrance of the room, she notices that the door. It's wide open. Gillian's  
  
hand goes to her mouth to stifle a scream. She then starts to cry  
  
uncontrollably. The only thing that makes her stop is the phone ringing.  
  
Rushing over to it, she quickly rips the receiver from the hook, "Hello!" she  
  
says shakily. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" "Riddick! Is that you!" "Yeah, it's  
  
me. What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying!" "Where are you!"  
  
"I.uh.I'm in jail." "Jail?! Why are you in Jail!?" "It's a long story." "I've  
  
got time, and I know you do too." He gives a big sigh, "I thought I found him  
  
Gill. The FedEx guy told me where the guy who sent off the package lived. So  
  
Jean and me staked the guy out. When we 'confronted' him." "You mean when you  
  
put a shiv to his neck" Gillian's voice is dripping with anger. "Whatever.  
  
Anyway, as soon as we 'confronted' him, Davis and his little marry gang of  
  
dumbfucks came out like fucking swat and here I am. The worst part is that the  
  
guy isn't even the right guy. Turns out that he's just some errand boy for him  
  
and before I could get the info on him, I was arrested. Fuck!" Gillian shakes  
  
her head. "Goddamn it Riddick! You have no idea what I've been going through  
  
tonight!" Before he can say another thing the line goes dead, dial tone  
  
blaring in his ear. He slowly lets the receiver slide from his ear.  
  
**Twenty Minutes Later**  
  
Riddick and Jean come waltzing out from the station. Jack and Gillian are  
  
standing there with their arms crossed neatly over their chests. Once outside  
  
Gillian stops in the parking lot. "Jack, why don't you and Jean go wait in the  
  
car? I.uh.need to talk to Riddick." Gillian says, her back to Riddick. Jack  
  
nods and scowls at Jean, "My pleasure.me and him need to talk anyway." As soon  
  
as they're out of earshot, Gillian whirls around to face him, "Did you have  
  
fun?" "What?" Riddick says, totally confused. "Did you and Jean have fun  
  
playing cops and robbers?" Riddick tries to dismiss her comment and walks past  
  
her. She grabs his forearm, "What happened to us being a team?" he doesn't  
  
answer but turns to look at her. "You left me Riddick." "Gillian what are you  
  
talking about?" "I was scared, alone, and you weren't there to protect me."  
  
"What tha hell do you call, me staying out the whole night to try and catch  
  
this fucker!" "He was in out house!" she screams back as she walks past him.  
  
It's Riddick's turn to grab her arm, "What!?" She gets in his face, "In our  
  
house, in our room, in our bed!" She starts to shake with fear, almost  
  
breaking down, she holds it together to say one more thing, and "I could feel  
  
his breath on me, Riddick. So where tha fuck were you!" With that she rips  
  
away from his arm and stalks to the car. Riddick is so filled with rage at the  
  
point that he doesn't know what to do. 'Kill. Slow and very painful.' He  
  
thinks before following her to the car.  
  
The next morning, no one is allowed in or out of the compound without Riddick  
  
or Jean knowing first. Gillian puts no protest up, with all that's happened in  
  
the last couple of days, she can't believe how she wasn't taking the situation  
  
more serious. Until last night of course. But she's still mad at him for what  
  
happened last night, he should of known that Davis is watching his every move.  
  
Now he's one of their prime suspects with the little 'confrontation' he did.  
  
Riddick reaches for a ringing phone. He picks up the receiver, "What." he says  
  
rudely, "okay I'll be down there in a minute." Gillian sits straight up at  
  
this. As soon as he's off the phone she mean mugs him, "Where are you going."  
  
He lays a calming hand on her leg, "Honey, I'm going to the compound's gates  
  
to let Jarvis in." With that he leaves the room shaking his head. Above  
  
everything else, he hates what this stuff is doing to Gillian. She is a  
  
nervous wreck at this point. Once at the gate he greets his long time and  
  
employee and friend, "Hey man, sorry you couldn't get in." "Yeah, what's up  
  
with all this? Extra security guards, locked gates with different codes." "He  
  
was in my house last night Jarvis." "Who?" "That's the thing. I don't fuckin  
  
know!" Riddick says in a controlled spiteful voice. Jarvis looks at him  
  
before laying a hand on Riddick's shoulder, "Whatever you need of me, I'm here.  
  
You know that." Riddick nods, it's always nice to know that you have someone  
  
on your side while you're going though something tough. In the house all the  
  
children, laughing he scoops up as many as he can while giving the others all  
  
the money he has in his wallet, bombard Jarvis. Jack comes out, "Jarvis, don't  
  
try to bribe them. I wana keep as innocent as possible for as long as  
  
possible." Smiling he kisses her on the cheek and she reciprocates. Riddick  
  
tells the kids to go upstairs to play while he and uncle Jarvis talk. Jack  
  
follows alongside of the bustling zoo of children. Riddick continues to find a  
  
quiet room for them to talk in. Going to the library, Gillian is already there  
  
sitting in a comfy chair, legs propped up on the table. He long dress is  
  
raised up to the middle of her thigh, and doesn't even notice them walk in.  
  
Her hair is up, showing off her long neck, she twirls a curl around her index  
  
and thumb as she props a book on her stomach. Riddick clears her throat to get  
  
her attention. She looks up then quickly plants her feet back on the ground.  
  
Smiling she jumps up, "Jarvis!" "Hey Gill." Gillian gets up and wraps her  
  
arms around Jarvis, "I'm glad you're here, we need you." Gillian leaves the  
  
room, but not before giving Riddick a look.  
  
After Riddick and Jarvis finish their conversation, Riddick goes upstairs to  
  
have his party with his girls. Going into their room, he sees Gillian is  
  
already there with a plastic crown on her head. The twins are in their  
  
Halloween fairy princess costumes. "Daddy!" they scream before running to  
  
them. Gillian stands from her chair and quickly takes the crown off, knowing  
  
that she must look totally ridiculous. She swiftly moves to the door, "They  
  
dragged me in here while waiting for you." She says trying to avoid him.  
  
Mikayla runs to the door, blocking Gillian's path, "What are you doing little  
  
girl?" Gillian asks with a chuckle. "You and daddy were fighting last night."  
  
She says, looking up to her mother with her clear mossy eyes. "No we weren't."  
  
Gillian tries to protest. "Uh huh.We heard you!" Mikiyla chimes in. Gillian  
  
glances back at Riddick. "Mommy, put the crown back on." Mikayla says.  
  
Mikiyla runs over to a toy box and comes back to Riddick with a manlier crown.  
  
"Daddy put this on." She says. He takes the crown and sets it neatly on his  
  
head. Looking over at Gillian he notices that she's complied with the command  
  
as well. Mikayla then proceeds to push her mother into Riddick, while Mikiyla  
  
is doing the same to Riddick. Gillian is forced into Riddick's chest. "Now  
  
kiss and make up." Mikayla says. Gillian and Riddick stare at each other for a  
  
moment before Gillian breaks the gaze. Riddick wants so much for her to kiss  
  
her, but just like him, she's just as stubborn as him. "Fine," Mikayla says in  
  
a huff as she stalks over to her little music box. Pushing a button, it  
  
instantly starts playing 'the itsy-bitsy spider.' "Now, the queen and king  
  
have to dance at the party." Mikayla says. Gillian looks at the girls, whom  
  
now both have their arms folded across her chest, a lot like how their mother  
  
does when she wants something done also. Riddick's voice cuts into her train  
  
of thought, "They're not gonna let up till you dance with me." Sighing she  
  
nods, "Fine." She places her hand in one of his and the other on his shoulder.  
  
His other hand goes just above her hipbone. He looks intently into her face as  
  
she stares into space. "C'mon, sweetie. This is our song." He says in effort  
  
to lighten the mood. She snorts a little before moving her eyes to his face,  
  
"No it's not. It's 'old McDonald.'" Riddick lets out a deep laugh. She  
  
starts to grin along with him before laughing herself. He leans in and rubs  
  
his nose against hers, "You can't stay mad forever Gill." She doesn't say  
  
anything after that, just turns away. He follows her eyes. "I'm sorry about  
  
last night. But it's not my fault. I did what I thought was right. I was out  
  
there looking for the guy, how would I know he would break into the house?"  
  
She shrugs to answer him. "He definitely has some big balls to do that. Balls  
  
I'll be very happy to cut off and make into earrings for you if would at least  
  
forgive me." She laughs again. Without another word, she kisses his nose.  
  
"Find me later when the day's over and you've done the routine with the kids,  
  
then I'll forgive you 'properly'." She says seductively before slipping from  
  
his grasp. "Okay girls he's all yours." Gillian says before leaving the room.  
  
He watches her ass the whole time. 


	7. making up

Friends?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The rest of the day, Riddick can barely contain himself for the events that are  
  
going to happen later in the night. After playing dress up with the twins,  
  
helping R.J. with his passes for peewee league, going over numbers with Ethan,  
  
teaching Matthew to make a spitball, and getting them all bathed and in bed,  
  
he's totally tired. He thinks about just telling Gillian that he'll take a  
  
rain check but he knows that'll only make her want him more. Riddick slips  
  
into one of the guest rooms and decides he'll take a little catnap to make sure  
  
he won't be too tired to satisfy his wife.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Gillian takes her time, sipping from her glass of tea, flipping through  
  
channels but watching nothing in particular, until the sleepiness overtake her.  
  
She pushes herself out of the chair, and makes her way up the high stairs, down  
  
the long hall, and into the bedroom. Gillian wants so bad to tell Riddick that  
  
she can't forgive him 'properly' tonight. She feels she will collapse into bed  
  
is the right wind blows in. She checks on Laura, making sure she's down and  
  
out for the night. One thing she can say about her is that she can sleep  
  
through the night just fine. It's the mornings that get her. She pulls her  
  
robe off, as she stands by the side of the bed in the filtered moonlight.  
  
Wearing nothing, she slips between the cool, clean sheets, and pulls the soft,  
  
comforter up to her ears. No sooner than her eyes close, she's sound asleep.  
  
**Guest room**  
  
3:43 a.m. Riddick suddenly gets up from bed in a rush, "SHIT!" He curses,  
  
knowing he's overslept. "Gillian's really not gonna forgive me now!" He  
  
scrambles from the bed and runs down the hall, stopping short of the bedroom  
  
door. He can mentally picture her standing there with her arms crossed over  
  
her chest like the night before with a pissed off look. Getting arrested is  
  
one thing but missing out on a 'nookie date' with his wife is like treason. He  
  
slowly opens the door hoping it won't make much noise. The door starts to  
  
creak, causing him to still and shut his eyes tightly. After what seems like  
  
an hour he finally moves again. He removes his goggles and sets them on a  
  
nearby table. He glances over to the baby's crib to see his baby girl sleeping  
  
soundly. Then with a predator like grace he moves over to the great bed,  
  
hoping to god she isn't awake.  
  
3:45 a.m. The numbers on the digital clock by the bed cast a green glow over  
  
the room. He stands by the bed watching her sleep. He has been careful not to  
  
wake her, but now as the air plays against her bare skin, his need for her was  
  
growing. He listens to her breath flow rhythmically in and out, and watches her  
  
chest rise and fall. Her breasts are left exposed as she moves in her sleep,  
  
and the cool air has brought her nipples erect.  
  
So many times, when she is unaware of his eyes on her, he watches her. He loves  
  
to watch the way she moves, the way her hair blows across her face in the wind.  
  
He loves the sound of her laughter and the way her eyes light up when something  
  
she perceives as wonderful catches her attention. Most of all, however, he  
  
loves the look that crosses her face and the wave that flows up her body each  
  
time her mind wanders past an erotic fantasy. She is a sexual being, sensuous  
  
and passionate. His sexual being, and no one else's. He's strangely proud  
  
that he is the only one to savor such an indulgence. To no that he's the only  
  
one she'll every have for the rest of their lives, only heightens his arousal.  
  
He wants her, needs her, and has to have her. He eases into the bed next to  
  
her, tentatively reaching out to caress her skin in the moonlight. A small sigh  
  
escapes her lips, and he finds himself wondering where she is in her world of  
  
dreams. He presses his lips to her neck, tasting the salty flavor of her skin.  
  
It is then that she moves, that her eyelids flutter, and his heart races. 3:48  
  
a.m. She turns toward him, a sleepy smile on her face, and moves her hands to  
  
cradle his face, pulling his lips close to her own, and kissing him deeply,  
  
softly, sensuously. "Hi," she whispers. "Sorry I feel asleep" He laughs  
  
inwardly to himself, 'Me too.' He thinks. His mouth presses to hers once  
  
again, his tongue pressing softly between her lips to enter her mouth,  
  
flickering at the tip of her tongue. "Sorry to wake you," he whispers when  
  
finally his lips leave hers. "You need your sleep." "Mmm, I'm not sorry." She  
  
presses into him, her wetness obvious against him. "I need you more than sleep,  
  
and I want you." Her voice is soft and seductive in his ear.  
  
He moves on top of her, and looks into her face brushing the hair from her  
  
eyes, holding her head in the palm of one hand. She moans, licks her lips, and  
  
opens her mouth to him to invite his kiss again. He lifts her head toward his  
  
face, meeting her mouth with the hard urgency of desire. Her arms encircle his  
  
neck, and she presses harder and deeper into his kiss, their tongues searching  
  
and their breath quickening. He pulls away from her arms and slowly, slides  
  
down along her body, caressing her with his lips and tongue, until his kiss  
  
comes into contact with her swollen clit. Her back arches at his touch, and she  
  
whimpers at the heat that explodes within her. His practiced tongue travels  
  
down along the lips of her, pressing deeply inside to taste her already flowing  
  
juices. Replacing his tongue with his fingers, he moves his mouth to the spot  
  
he knows will drive her wild. He circles her clit, coaxing it from hiding, and  
  
flutters over the tiny bud; sending erotic jolts throughout her body. She is  
  
always amazed at the skill he uses to easily build her excitement, making her  
  
twist in pleasure. He knows exactly how to touch her, how to tease her, how to  
  
take her right to the edge and hold her there. Soon, the movement of his tongue  
  
and the heat of his breath drive her over the edge and into a shuddering  
  
orgasm, ripping moans from her throat. He stays, his mouth covering her,  
  
holding her, until her waves slow and finally end. "God, you're unbelievable,"  
  
was all she can say, between her heaving breaths. "So.fuckin unbelievable " She  
  
grins at him and crooks her finger to call him toward her. He moves up to cover  
  
her body with his once again, and she feels the extent of his excitement for  
  
her. Her kisses stray down his neck and across his chest, her tongue trailing  
  
along to enjoy the flavor of his skin as she moves her lips up to taste his  
  
lips again. Her hand slips down along his chest, stopping to tweak his  
  
sensitive nipples. His eyes closed in pleasure, and his small moan let her  
  
know how he loves it.  
  
Her arms slips beneath his, her hands coming to rest on his strong shoulders,  
  
she raises her mouth to his ear and whispers to him, "I forgive you." She  
  
feels his cock jerk against her as the words leave her mouth. He plunges his  
  
now throbbing erection deeply into her waiting opening. His strokes are hard  
  
and deep, taking them both to a higher level of lust. Their lovemaking takes on  
  
the smooth, fluid movements of a dance, each knowing the other so intimately.  
  
They know so well where to touch, how to move, what to do to drive the other  
  
crazy. Her nails rake down his back. He gasps as the sensation take him to the  
  
point where pleasure and pain collide and dropped him firmly on the side of  
  
unspeakable pleasure. "I'm close, baby, so close," he whispers. His face  
  
strains and his back arches as he tries to hold back. She smiles, "Come for me,  
  
baby. Come for me now." Her hands grip his waist and her nails dig into him as  
  
his orgasm takes him hard. She presses up, taking him into her again,  
  
continuing her rolling strokes, pushing him to total release until his body  
  
trembles and he begs her to stop. It is then that, all of his strength gone, he  
  
collapses beside her. His arms hold her next to him. Her head lies softly on  
  
his chest. Their breath slowly return to normal and their heartbeats end their  
  
race as they relax together in the darkness. 


	8. Saying goodbye

Friends?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning, everyone is sitting at the breakfast table. "I'm glad you to  
  
made up Gill." Jack says before slipping her own hand into Jean's palm. "I  
  
see you and Jean did the same huh?" Gillian says, cuddling more into Riddick,  
  
who's feeding a bottle to Laura. "Yeah, you know I can't stay mad at him  
  
forever." After the kids clear their dishes away they ask if they can go  
  
play in the unfinished tree house. Gillian gets up to start the dishes as they  
  
pile out of the kitchen to the garden. Of course in the last seven years, it's  
  
been hard to have all of them have a nice time to just relax together without  
  
children screaming nearby, so they take advantage of the whole situation no  
  
matter how small a time it is. Gillian and Riddick continue to make goo goo  
  
eyes at one another. She doesn't even notice the dangling figure through the  
  
window until she nicks her finger on a knife in the sink. Gillian takes in a  
  
sharp breath, Riddick rushes over to her, "What's wrong." "Nothing, I just cut  
  
my."Gillian's sentence starts to fade as she looks out the window. "OH MY GOD!  
  
THA KIDS!" She screams before running out of the kitchen. Riddick quickly  
  
sees what she was looking at and follows behind her. Once Gillian is near the  
  
kids she screams for them to go back into the house. They're all just sitting  
  
there staring at the body that's hanging from the tree trunk. "R.J. and Sara,  
  
take them inside! Now!" Riddick says, this time they finally move. The  
  
person hanging has been gutted much like what you see in horror movies.  
  
Gillian's head is buried in Riddick's chest, not able to look at the sight  
  
anymore. Jean and Jack are running hand and hand until they stop at Riddick  
  
and Gillian. Jack gasps before turning away, almost throwing up. Jean goes  
  
over to the body more to inspect. He notices that there's another note on the  
  
body. Jean opens it and reads it aloud, "Gillian I'm so sick and tired of you  
  
always taking him back when he does something wrong. When are you gonna find  
  
out that he's no good for you and I'm tha one you need!" Jean then turns to  
  
Riddick and gives him a look. Riddick nods shortly then pulls Gillian back a  
  
bit, "Honey, you and Jack need to go inside and start packing you and the kids'  
  
things up." "What?" she says in a hurt voice. "It's getting way to dangerous  
  
around here and.." "But you said you wouldn't send us away." Gillian says,  
  
cutting him off. Riddick shakes his head 'no', "I never said that Gillian."  
  
"I'm not going." She says simply before walking away. Jack is already moving  
  
inside to pack. Gillian goes back to washing the dishes just a bit to roughly.  
  
Riddick comes in, "Gillian, this isn't open for discussion." "I know it isn't  
  
cuz we're not going." she says sharply. "I'm going to go help Jack with the  
  
packing." Jean says before excusing himself. "I don't know why! We're not  
  
going!" Gillian calls to him. "Gill, honey.please..I can't let you guys stay  
  
here, it's getting way too dangerous." Gillian turns her back to him, he can  
  
hear her sniffling. He runs his hands over his baldhead, he hates when she  
  
cries. He goes over to her and pulls her into him from behind, "Don't you get  
  
what's going on here Gillian? Our lives are in danger and this is the only way  
  
I know how to keep you guys safe." She doesn't answer, she just freely cries.  
  
"Baby it's not forever, it's only until I can get a hold of all of this." "But  
  
I don't wana leave you Riddick. You don't understand, the other night when you  
  
were arrested I had a dream. I dreamt that I was at your funeral." She turns  
  
to him, tear streaked face. "You think I'm gonna die?" He questions. She  
  
puts her head down. He lifts it back up, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."  
  
He wipes the tears away and bends down to kiss her.  
  
**In the Dining Hall**  
  
Jarvis, Jean, Riddick, and other men are seating in the big dining room. "As  
  
you may know, things aren't getting any better with what's going on here in  
  
Lanka 3. I've called you all here to tell you.no.to ASK you to help me. My  
  
family is in danger, and they need protection. Me and Jean's wives and  
  
children are going t be sent away until we can find this fucker! What I need  
  
from all of you is to keep CLOSE guard on them. The compound isn't nearly as  
  
big as this one, therefore should be very easy to keep watch on." "Where's the  
  
compound sir?" One of the men speaks up. "On my lands in New Mecca. There's  
  
plenty of room for you all so there shouldn't be any trouble." They all stare  
  
at him intently. Riddick scans the room, "I've never asked anything this  
  
important of you in all your years of working for me. This isn't something you  
  
can just fuck up on and I dock your pay. I'm in entrusting to you the lives of  
  
all the people I hold dearly. Meaning, 'don't screw this up'." Riddick then  
  
scans their faces once more for any objections. "Okay, you are all dismissed,  
  
we'll be shipping out in about 3 more hours so don't stray to far." With that  
  
all the men get up and pile out of the dining room. Riddick pulls Jarvis back,  
  
"I want you to head up all of this. I want you to keep closer watch on them,  
  
okay? Can you handle that?" Jarvis nods grimly, "Of course. I'm on it boss."  
  
Jarvis turns to walk away but Riddick stops him again, "Don't make me doubt  
  
you Jarvis." Jarvis's expression goes blank as he leaves the room. Jean goes  
  
up to Riddick, "You think this is the best thing to do?" Riddick shakes his  
  
head, "At this point I'll do anything."  
  
At the loading docks, three hours later, all the kids are crying and begging  
  
not to go. "Dad we don't wana go." R.J. whines with tears in his ears. Both  
  
Ethan and Matthew are hugging close to R.J. Riddick goes over to them, "Look  
  
boys, I don't want you to go. But who's gonna keep your mom safe huh? I need  
  
you guys to look after the women folk okay?" They all nod as he kisses the  
  
tops of all their heads. Gillian's face is flushed and her eyes are red from  
  
crying. She's holding Laura in her arms and the twins are standing on either  
  
side of her, crying into her leg. Riddick picks them both up, "Oh sweet peas,  
  
don't cry. I'll be up there to check on you every chance I get." "Why can't  
  
you go with us?" Mikayla says before crying harder into his shoulder. "I'm not  
  
going!" Mikiyla says before crossing her arms in a huff. "Oh no, not you  
  
too!" Riddick groans. "Look, just think at it as a vacation without daddy.  
  
When it's time to come home, which will be SOON, I promise, I'm coming to get  
  
you okay?" They nod a bit. He kisses them hard on the cheeks before letting  
  
them down. Jean is also explaining to his children the same thing as Riddick.  
  
Riddick goes to Gillian and kisses Laura on the head. Gillian looks away but  
  
Riddick pulls her face back to him, "Gillian..Baby.this isn't forever. I'm  
  
coming to visit as soon as I can." "Why do you have to visit at all! This is  
  
our home. We're letting this guy run us from our home Riddick." Riddick leans  
  
forward and kisses her passionately then he says against her lips, "I love  
  
you." He then can feel her lips tremble against his. He's feeling everything  
  
she's too stubborn to say like 'I love you too.' Instead she turns away from  
  
him and helps the kids board. Just as Riddick turns to go back in the house,  
  
Gillian taps him on the shoulder. Before he can turn around completely she  
  
plants a giant kiss on him then whispers, "I love you too." It takes him  
  
everything not to stop the whole thing and make them stay here. She then  
  
boards the ship herself, leaving him standing there, alone. 


	9. distance

Friends?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By the time they arrive on New Mecca, it's dark and everyone is too tired to do  
  
much else. The men all make their security precautions and check the compound  
  
for any potential danger. Jack and Gillian are getting the children ready for  
  
bed until Jarvis comes in and says goodnight to the kids and Jack. Jarvis  
  
waits patiently for Gillian to finish before walking to her room. "Hey Gill,  
  
is everything okay with you and Riddick." Gillian frowns a bit, "Yeah, why do  
  
you ask?" He shrugs, "Just seems like things are kinda out of whack for you  
  
two. Like when you two were first married." Gillian smiles a bit from  
  
remembering how they used to fight. "No, everything's just fine." She says  
  
stopping in front of her door to face him. An uneasy silence fills the space  
  
until out of nowhere Jarvis reaches up and touches a lock of Gillian's hair.  
  
"Where's the curls?" He says as studies the straightened strands between his  
  
fingers. "I smoothed them out this morning. Riddick likes it like this." She  
  
says, gently slipping her hair from his hand. He lazily looks up to eye her  
  
coolly, "Oh. Riddick likes it like this?" Gillian shifts uncomfortably, "Well  
  
actually I'm just trying something new. I've had the curls all my life ya  
  
know." She gives an uneasy laugh. He reciprocates by giving a tight smile; "I  
  
like the curls.If it's any constellation." With that he turns and walks away,  
  
his eyes still on her until he circles down the hall. Gillian lets out a big  
  
whoosh of air. She loves Jarvis like a brother but he is weird at times.  
  
Gillian slowly opens the door to the dark room. "Lights on." She says simply  
  
before closing the door behind her. Scanning the room she nods in agreement,  
  
it wasn't her and Riddick's room at the compound but it will do. All there is  
  
is a dresser on one wall, one small walk-in closet, a full queen-sized bed on  
  
the wall across from the dresser. Another door adjacent to the dresser leads  
  
to the bathroom. She removes her clothes quickly before even getting into the  
  
bathroom good. She can't wait to get in the shower. To wash away all the  
  
stress of the past few months that's been building up. Running the water, she  
  
doesn't even wait for it to get hot; she just gets in and stands under the  
  
freezing cold water. She stares blankly at the shower wall, letting the water  
  
run into her eyes. It gets to the point to where she can't tell if it's the  
  
tears or the water that runs down her cheeks. After waking from her comatose  
  
state from the scolding water she finally gets out and changes into her  
  
pajamas. Slipping between the cool sheets, she turns over in bed, away from  
  
the spot that would have been Riddick's. If he were there. She turns back  
  
over and runs her hand over the pillow, then down the sheets.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Riddick is going from room to room of the house, wishing he could hear his boys  
  
fighting over which player is better than the other. Or the twins splashing  
  
around in the bathtub over the bubble bath. He stops at his door. He'd give  
  
anything to hear Laura crying over Gillian's attempt to quiet her down.  
  
Opening the door, he takes off his goggles, leaving the lights off. He strides  
  
over to the bed and stares at it. Empty. Something it hadn't been in a long  
  
time. His mind wanders back to his wife lying across it, enticing him to come  
  
to bed from a stressful day. Then to times when she was pregnant and it seemed  
  
like she took up the whole thing. Smiling to himself, he remembers that by the  
  
ninth month he'd almost want to go sleep in the guest rooms to keep her from  
  
rolling on him, especially with the twins. He puts his hand on one of the  
  
thick banisters of the bed. The bed for which all of his children were born.  
  
The bed that he and his wife spent most of their heated nights of passion and  
  
coldest nights filled with children lodged in between her and him because of  
  
their nightmares. Now, he'd give anything to have someone in his bed.  
  
Instead, it remains empty. And for what? For some psycho-ass wannbe to come  
  
and take is wife. He climbs into the bed, not bothering to remove even his  
  
boots. He swallows hard as he gazes over to the empty space that's usually  
  
occupied by his wife. Clutching her pillow close to his chest, he inhales the  
  
scent of her, wishing she were with him right there and then. All this isn't  
  
adding up though. This person has to be someone on the inside. Someone who  
  
knows them and knows them well. As much as he'd like to make the person be  
  
Davis, so he can kill him and get all this shit over with, he can't. Davis is  
  
an ass but he doesn't seem like the killer type. None of his men ever came  
  
over to know the type of information that this person knew about their lives.  
  
No one but Jean and Jarvis. It couldn't be Jean, he was madly in love with  
  
Jack, he barely even spoke nevertheless wanted Gillian or to take Riddick's  
  
place. But Jarvis was another thing. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a  
  
trusted friend and hard worker Riddick probably would of cut his eyes out of  
  
his skull for starring so hard at Gillian all the time. "Nah!" Riddick says  
  
aloud. It couldn't be Jarvis; he has a new girl almost every two days, why  
  
would he want Gillian? Riddick smirks to himself. The rest of the night,  
  
Riddick is wide-awake, wracking his brain for clues, all until the wee hours of  
  
the day.  
  
**New Mecca-the next day**  
  
Some of the guards are playing with the kids in the backyard; others are  
  
watching the grounds for any sign of danger. Jack is making lunch for  
  
everyone. Gillian is looking after Patrick and Laura as she reads the paper.  
  
Every time she looks up she catches Jarvis peering at her in different  
  
positions like through the window or something. After the fourth time of  
  
catching him Gillian crumples the paper together, "Jack." "Yeah?" "What's up  
  
with Jarvis?" Jack looks over her shoulder to see Jarvis. She laughs a bit,  
  
"You noticed that too?" "Ha! You can't miss him. What IS he doing?" "You  
  
didn't hear? Riddick put him in charge of this whole operation." "Operation?  
  
This isn't the military." Jack laughs more, "No Gill, it's nothing like that.  
  
You know Jarvis is the only person that Riddick trusts besides Jean. Who  
  
better would you want here with us?" Gillian snorts, "My husband." Jack  
  
comes over and gives her a hug, "You said it sister." Jarvis finally comes in  
  
after being spotted once again. "Mmm, what's that smelling so good?" The  
  
girls begin to laugh, "Peanut butter and Jelly for the kids, ham and Swiss for  
  
you and the guys." Jarvis begins to laugh then tries to play it off, "I knew  
  
that. It's just that Jack makes such good sandwiches that they even smell  
  
good." Gillian and Jack pass out the sandwiches to the men on and off duty and  
  
the kids who choose to continue their game of kickball with their food in their  
  
hands. Jarvis chooses to eat with the girls instead of with the other men.  
  
That's something they love about Jarvis, he'd always sit with them rather then  
  
the other men folk. He loves making them laugh and they love him for making  
  
the effort. All of them enjoy each other's company for rest of the day and  
  
well after dinner. It's all interrupted by Jean and Riddick's telephone call.  
  
Sara and R.J. run to the Visual Satellite Telephone Communication (VSTC) system  
  
and click it on. Jean and Riddick light up once they catch a glimpse of their  
  
children. At this point, all the children are in the screen talking at once.  
  
Jean quiets them down and tells them that they have to take turns. Sara goes  
  
first, then J.J., and Jack goes in with Patrick on her hip. After Jack comes  
  
out with tears in her eyes, Gillian comforts her before sending all three of  
  
the boys in to talk to their dad. It takes them about thirty minutes alone to  
  
tell their father about their kickball game earlier. Next the twins go,  
  
begging their father to read them a bedtime story. This takes another thirty  
  
minutes. Finally it's Gillian's turn. She slowly walks in to the VSTC,  
  
promising herself not to cry, but she can't. The first sight of him makes her  
  
eyes well up with tears. Riddick looks down and adjusts his goggles, removing  
  
a tear as well. "How's." He says, but pauses to clear his throat, "everything  
  
there with you and the kids sweetie?" "I miss you." She says, totally ignoring  
  
the question. He swallows, "I miss you too. Are things secured over there?"  
  
She nods, "When are you coming?" "I don't know, I'm going to see Davis tomorrow  
  
to talk to him about some things." "What? Why?" "Cuz." He replies. She sighs  
  
deeply and rolls her eyes, "You're playing with fire Riddick." "How many times  
  
do I have to tell you that you don't have to worry about me." "Well excuse me  
  
for being a loving wife!" She squeaks. "Gilly, I don't wana fight with you.  
  
Especially with us being so far apart and not being able to make up  
  
afterwards," he says with a smirk. Not being able to hold it back she smiles  
  
at him. He makes kissy noises at her and she begins to laugh. "Look sweetie,  
  
I don't know when I'll be there but it'll be soon." He says. "We wana come  
  
home Riddick. We don't want just visits." He nods, "I know baby, I'm trying  
  
my hardest." Truth is, he doesn't know where to start. But if it takes him  
  
having to go back to his olds ways to get his family back with him. Then he'll  
  
do it. 


	10. Visiting

Friends?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Riddick waltzes into the police station with Jean close to his side. He spots  
  
Davis on the phone and goes directly over to his desk and seats himself in  
  
front of him until he notices his figure. The whole department is quiet and  
  
staring over at Riddick and Davis. Nothing but the ringing of phones is heard  
  
through the station. Riddick looks over at Jean gives him a nod, and then  
  
turns back to a sweating Davis, "M-m-m-Mr. R-r-r-Riddick. What can I do for  
  
you today?" Another officer says. Riddick holds up his hand to defer the  
  
officer, he keeps his eyes on Davis the whole time, "I don't need anything from  
  
you. My business is with Davis here." The officer nods then stumbles back.  
  
Davis tries to stay calm. "Is it hot in here Davis? You're sweating like a  
  
fat man in a sauna." Riddick laughs. Davis doesn't blink, "Like the officer  
  
said, what can I do for you?" "You can get me the files on the case I've been  
  
asking you for." "You know I can't do that Mr. Riddick." "Oh but you can grope  
  
and harass my wife and get away with it." Davis shifts in his chair  
  
uncomfortably. Riddick holds up a hand, "Don't worry Davis, you're in the  
  
clear.for now. I got bigger fish to fry, as you can imagine." Davis lets out a  
  
big sigh, "I can't do that Riddick. I could use my job." "Your job!? I am your  
  
job!" Davis doesn't say anything after that. "Look Davis, if I weren't who I  
  
am now in this juncture of my life, believe me I would of just taken the files  
  
by now. I'm trying to be civil and nice. Now give me the fuckin files."  
  
Riddick says coldly. Davis's nose begins to flare, "Mr. Riddick we've got  
  
everything under control," Riddick snorts, "Yeah right." "The only reason it's  
  
not solved by now is because 'outside' help won't let us do the job we're hired  
  
to do!" Riddick frowns deeply, rage is being to over take him, "So you gotta  
  
make this hard huh?" Riddick stands and motions for Jean to follow him out.  
  
As Riddick and Jean leave, everyone's eyes follow them until they are  
  
completely out of the building. Once back in the car Riddick flashes a  
  
devilishly smile are Jean, "Did you get it?" Jean smiles back before revealing  
  
the files from his jacket pocket. Once back at the compound Jean and Riddick,  
  
go straight to the library and dive into the files. They read page after page  
  
of eyewitness accounts, bills that's been accumulated from the gifts, along  
  
with other evidence that should have been told to Riddick. The more he reads  
  
the angrier he gets. Not at Davis for not telling him, but at himself for  
  
letting this situation get this far. Jean's voice snaps Riddick back to  
  
reality, "This person works for us." Riddick looks up, "What?" "This person  
  
works for us," Jean repeats as he takes the paper he's been reading from the  
  
large stack. He goes over to Riddick and hands him the paper, "Look, I found  
  
this in another file, it was in Davis's 'personal' file it said." Jean points  
  
out what he wants him to read, "Look at the billing address for all these  
  
gifts, it's the hired help's address box." Riddick frowns deeply, "That could  
  
be anybody from the cook to the guards I put with Gillian, Jack, and the kids!"  
  
Jean sighs, "We're the stupidest husbands on earth, you know that?" Riddick  
  
nods, "But we can't just move them again." "Tha hell we can't!" Jean says.  
  
"Look, all we have to do is go and check things out. The fucker could of done  
  
something by now but he hasn't, and you know why?" "Why?" "He wants us to catch  
  
him." "Not 'us', 'you'." Jean says gravely. With that Riddick stands, "I'm  
  
leaving tonight."  
  
Gillian is in her room, brushing her hair out; the day seemed longer than usual  
  
without Riddick to look forward to. Setting the brush back down on the  
  
dresser, she moves over to the bed and almost falls instantly asleep. Within  
  
ten minutes she's in total realm slumber; take pleasure in her dreams about her  
  
and her husband enjoying their lives once more. Smiling softly to herself she  
  
snuggles down in the covers more. Another hour passes before she's gently  
  
awaken by another form getting in bed with her. Stirring a bit, she rolls over  
  
and lazily opens her eyes. There staring back at her is those silver eyes that  
  
she's come to love so much. Smiling more, she moves into his arms and figures  
  
she's dreaming. Not wanting to wake up totally to loose the feeling she falls  
  
back to a deep sleep.  
  
Riddick looks down to her sleeping form and smirks. 'Poor thing's too tired to  
  
even say anything.' He thinks to himself. He runs his hand through her hair  
  
and stares at the door. Hoping, waiting, wanting, someone to come in and try  
  
that shit they pulled the night he got arrested. When he finally made it on  
  
New Mecca him and Jean wasted no time. They went straight to the smaller  
  
compound, and did their 'own' security check while a few of the guards were on  
  
duty. At this point any one of them could be the culprit and they wouldn't  
  
even know it. Both Jean and Riddick check on their sleeping children before  
  
they went back to their wives rooms. The next morning when Gillian wakes up  
  
her soft smile from last night has stretched to a full on grin. Yawning she  
  
accidentally bumps Riddick in his face with her hand. She quickly looks over  
  
to her still sleeping husband. Frowning in confusion, she sits straight up in  
  
bed. Rubbing her eyes furiously, she can't believe what she's seeing.  
  
"Riddick!" She squeals. Riddick frowns in his sleep, "Gillian, I'm trying to  
  
sleep baby!" He says before turning over in bed. She sits there dumbfounded,  
  
"It wasn't a dream?" She asks herself. "IT WASN'T A DREAM!" She yells.  
  
Riddick finally gets up, "Girl what is your problem!" He says as he scoots to  
  
the edge of the bed opposite her. She jumps over the bed to him and mounts his  
  
back, "You dick! Why didn't you wake me!" She yells. He hoists her down on  
  
the bed then mounts her, with a grin on his face he kisses her deeply, "You  
  
looked so tired, I didn't wana wake you." Finally realizing their position,  
  
Riddick's hands starts to go a little crazy, "You know it's been two whole days  
  
since we've made love." He says, only millimeters from her mouth. His hand  
  
moves down to her inner thigh and runs up to her underwear. "Riddick." She  
  
breathes. "Hmm?" he answers, not noticing the loud patter of feet coming from  
  
the hall. Suddenly all their children come rushing in. Riddick quickly gets  
  
off their mother, "Hey guys!" He says. "Are we going home dad?" R.J. says with  
  
a light in his eyes. Riddick comes up from being tackled by his children, "Hey  
  
let's get some breakfast! Roman's here and he's making his famous French  
  
toast." Riddick says to kids, trying to avoid to the question his son just  
  
asked. They all cheer and run out of the room. Matthew is in Riddick's arms,  
  
Mikayla is pulling on his arm, Mikiyla is wrapped around his leg, R.J. talking  
  
his ear off, and Ethan is tugging on his sleeve. Gillian frowns a bit. She  
  
notices his dodge of the question. She's thinking the same thing as R.J., or  
  
at least she was. Changing into a light cotton summer dress, she slips out of  
  
the room and bumps into Jack. They both smile broadly at one another, too  
  
happy to speak. Once in the kitchen, Roman is scooping out French toast to all  
  
the children. Gillian comes over to Roman and hugs him, "I know it's been only  
  
two days but I've missed you so much." She laughs. Roman pulls back from  
  
Gillian with a sparkle in his eye. "Thank you Ms. Gillian." He says. Jarvis  
  
comes into the kitchen. Roman's smile fades before quickly going back to the  
  
kids. Gillian turns to Jarvis with a smile on her face, "What's everybody so  
  
happy about?" Jarvis says before laying eyes on Roman, "And what are you  
  
doing?" Jarvis finishes. Before Roman can speak again, Riddick and Jean come  
  
into the kitchen, "He came with us, is that a problem Jarvis?" Jarvis looks up  
  
to Riddick and stares fore a moment. "No, of course not." With that he leaves  
  
the kitchen abruptly. Gillian gives Riddick an evil look, "Why do you always  
  
have to start with him?" "I don't wana discuss it here." Riddick says before  
  
helping R.J. with his food. Gillian opens her mouth to say something but he  
  
stops her, "I said not here." Gillian shuts her mouth and scowls at him. He  
  
ignores her and makes a mental note to make it up to her later. The whole day  
  
is spent with his kids and keeping a close eye on the men that he'd originally  
  
sent to keep an eye on his family for.  
  
**That Night**  
  
"Uncle Roman, will you make us our ice cream cones now?" R.J. asks. "Sure,  
  
what kind would you guys like?" With that all the children start to crowd  
  
around Roman. Roman chuckles as he moves to the freezer. Riddick walks in,  
  
"No ice cream tonight kids, and you all need to go to bed." They all stop  
  
their cheering and look over at Riddick. That say their,'ah mans' and move to  
  
the hall. "Sir, I promised them ice cream." Riddick turns to Roman, "Well I  
  
guess you shouldn't have promised them that huh?" Roman tightens his jaw,  
  
almost like he wants to say something. Riddick notices this, "Something you  
  
wana say to me Roman?" Riddick says smugly. Roman frowns then walks off.  
  
Riddick follows Roman strides until he's completely out of his sight. Riddick  
  
then starts to feel bad for the way he snapped at Roman. Sighing deeply he  
  
makes his way to Gillian's room. As he steps in he's hit by the glow of the  
  
candles all around the room. Gillian is laying on the covers in his favorite  
  
nightie, smiling. He smiles back at her. Getting over what he just did to  
  
Roman wouldn't be hard at all. 


	11. Saying goodbye 2

Friend?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Riddick slowly walks over to her at the bed. Pulling off his goggles he stares at her. That sexy green silk gown that compliments her green gems so well. She sits up on the bed and stares at him more intently, "Have you missed me Riddick? Cuz I've missed you." He smirks before stripping his clothes off. Gillian doesn't show it, but she just about faints as she catches a glimpse of his muscles. Her nipples quickly react to the sight of him and he notices. His teeth start to show as his eyes follow its gaze to her chest. He walks over to her and begins to kiss her passionately. She gets out of the bed butdoesn't break the kiss. He wraps his large arms around her and pulls her into  
  
him. Something he hadn't gotten to do since that morning before the kids  
  
interrupted them. No biggie, they could make up for lost time right then and  
  
there.  
  
As Riddick kisses her, he slowly backs her up to the edge of the bed. He raises  
  
his hands up slowly to move the straps from her shoulders. As it slowly rolls  
  
down to her waist, revealing her full subtle breasts, he whispers "beautiful,"  
  
and she blushes then smiles. His hand lingers and caresses her breast. Her  
  
nipples awake and tighten for his every touch. He kisses her shoulder softly as  
  
he slips the rest of it off. He kisses her again but sets her down on the edge  
  
of the bed as he lowers himself to his knees in front of her. As she sits and  
  
looks at him, Riddick wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in  
  
her chest. He inhales her perfume. It's his favorite. "Mmmmmmm," He moans.  
  
Gillian gasps as his mouth takes her breasts and he suckles from her as if she  
  
holds the very thing he needs to live is inside of her. She wraps her hands  
  
around his head and presses him to her and she moans. She closes her eyes, it  
  
feels wonderful. His touch always feels wonderful. He runs his tongue down her  
  
stomach to her navel and pushes her down on the bed.  
  
He grins devilishly at her and starts licking up the inside of her ankle, all  
  
the way up to her knee. He then starts kissing her satiny skin, making it  
  
tingle. He kisses almost all the way up inside her thigh. He pushes her legs  
  
apart, looks up at her and kisses at her opening the most delicate and  
  
sensitive part of her. His tongue runs up and down. He licks her. She whimpers  
  
and her hands fist up in the bed sheets. He finds that spot. He takes the pearl  
  
into his mouth and sucks gently which makes her gasp and her back arch. He runs  
  
his tongue around it continuing his assault on her senses until she starts to  
  
climax but he stops when he senses she's starting. She cries out for him not to  
  
stop but he slides up her body and kisses her. Gillian tastes herself still  
  
lingering on his lips, mingled together in a heady flavor.  
  
She moans against his mouth and as she does, he takes that moment to enter her.  
  
He fills her so completely. She feels herself stretch to accommodate him. She  
  
is so tight around him that he gasps and grits his teeth to keep control. He  
  
takes a deep breath and moans. Once he has regained his composure he starts to  
  
move inside her. She feels him slide in and out of her. He feels so wonderful.  
  
She's dizzy with the pleasure he's giving her. He feels her nails as she runs  
  
them down his back and when she grips his shoulders, she wraps her legs around  
  
him so that she can take him deeper inside her.  
  
It doesn't take long at all for her to start to reach her ends. He feels her  
  
tense and cry out. He feels her body contract around him. It drives him almost  
  
to the brink of madness too, but he is determined to hold off as long as he  
  
can. As Gillian regains herself, she kisses him. She kisses him everywhere she  
  
can reach. She pushes him off her and he rolls off, but he takes her with him.  
  
As she lays on him, she runs her hands down his sides softly tickling him. She  
  
slides her body down, kissing his stomach, tonguing his bellybutton.  
  
Gillian slides down farther. She takes his hardness in her hand. It has started  
  
to get a touch soft from not getting the attention it deserves. She kisses the  
  
tip softly to tease him, then she strokes it once or twice to get it hard  
  
again. Now she places her lips on the tip of it, gently sucking. She runs her  
  
tongue around in circles on the tip, paying attention to the hole, the ridge,  
  
then she takes as much of it as she can into her mouth, running her tongue up  
  
and down the shaft. She softly licks and sucks him. Again, she can taste  
  
herself. She cups the rest of him in her hands and gently massages as he starts  
  
moaning. He wraps his fists in her hair and she moans. The vibrations make him  
  
jump and whimper softly. She slides her hands up under his hips and squeezes  
  
his ass cheek. His breathing gets heavier and he jerks her up on his chest. He  
  
tells her, "I have to be inside you Right Now!" she kisses his lips hard and he  
  
slips up into her and the instant he is inside her, he almost sighs in relief.  
  
She sits up and rock once or twice. He feels so good. She leans back till my  
  
hair brushes his thighs. He fondles her breasts as she rides him. He starts to  
  
moan as He feels her around him. She rocks back and forth and he starts to  
  
come. He reaches up and grabs her to him as he moans louder and comes inside  
  
her. She wraps her arms around him and relaxes on top of him. He kisses her  
  
softly and they fall asleep with him still inside her and her hair caressing  
  
his cheek.  
  
The next morning, Riddick is already up and changing into a new change a  
  
clothes. Gillian rolls over to him and lazily opens her eyes, "Hey there  
  
sexy." She rasps. He smiles down at her, "Hey there your self." He bends down  
  
to kiss her before fixing his shirt over his chest. "What are you doing up so  
  
early?" She asks as she sits upright in bed. "I was gonna say goodbye to the  
  
kids, then go back to Lanka 3." She frowns, "Why didn't you tell us? We could  
  
of packed last night." He sighs, "That's the thing." "Wait.what are you  
  
saying." "Baby, I still I got some stuff to look at before I can bring you guys  
  
back home." "What! I thought you were here to get us!" "No sweetie, I was here  
  
to check on you." "We don't need checking on Riddick. We need to be home!  
  
This is bullshit!" "Baby, lower your voice, the kids may hear." "I don't care!  
  
I can't believe you Riddick!" She sighs once more, "Look, the next time I come  
  
back I swear that it'll be to take you guys home!" She jumps out of bed in  
  
haste, mumbling to herself. He tries to grab her but she breaks free. He  
  
grabs her again, "Gillian! Baby, listen. I know it's hard." "Riddick, get out  
  
of my face. I can't believe you just came here for a 'friendly fuck'"  
  
"Gillian! You know that's not what it is!" She rolls her eyes as she jerks  
  
from his grasp again, "Go Riddick! Go tell you children once more why they  
  
can't be home with they're father! Go tell them that then leave." He opens  
  
his mouth to say something else but she's already in the bathroom with the door  
  
closed. "Fuck!" he screams.  
  
Once again all the children are outside hugging and kissing their fathers  
  
goodbye. But this time, it's only Jack there to say goodbye to her husband.  
  
Gillian watches from the window as Riddick boards. Neither one of them wanted  
  
to leave that way but Gillian is way to mad to face Riddick at this point.  
  
After Jean, Roman, and Riddick leave, Gillian finally realizes that she  
  
shouldn't of acted the way she did. But it's entirely too late to apologize.  
  
Or is it? 


	12. It's all coming together

Friends?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
The rest of the day, Gillian strategizes a plan to go back to Lanka 3 with Riddick and make up. "Jarvis, please take me back. It's only a day trip." "Gillian, Riddick would kill me." "It's not like I'll be staying. I just want to 'visit' him them we can come back." Jarvis gives a big sigh before continuing, "Fine, but it's all on you. I'll tell him you had me at gun point or something." Gillian giggles, "Okay, deal." After letting Jack and the guards know of what is going down, Gillian and Jarvis left for Lanka 3. "Jarvis, I think I'm gonna go to sleep until we get there okay? I haven't had much sleep in the past couple of days." Jarvis keeps his eyes locked on the dark space in front of him. "Jarvis? Did you hear me?" He nods solemnly. Gillian frowns a bit before moving to the Riddick's cabin. As soon as she hits the room she removes her shirt and snuggles under the covers that still smell like him. Smiling to herself, she looks over to a picture of Riddick and Gillian in a hammock, both with big grins on their faces. Gillian's smile fades from trying to remember when's the last time she's had something to make her beam like that. Taking the picture from the stand and pulling it close to her chest, she buries herself deeper into the bed. Glancing at her watch, she notes the time. Only three more hours until she's to be in Riddick's arms again. **Five Hours Later** Gillian awakes slowly, stretching a yawning. Noticing the time, she quickly hops out of bed. Scrambling around for her shirt, she's startled by the figure in the doorway. Giving a little shriek, she eases a bit at the recognition of who it is. "Roman! What are you doing here? And why are we still in space? And how did you get on board" "I stowed away." Roman simply comes over to Gillian and tries to caress her cheek. Gillian is so confused at this point that it takes her a moment to smack his hand away. "Roman, where's Jarvis?" "Somewhere safe." He replies before circling her. "Somewhere safe and quiet, so he won't disturb us. And the reason why we're still in space is cuz I changed the courses." Gillian begins to tremble, "Why did you do that?" she says slowly. He brushes he face against her hair. "So we could make a fresh start baby." His short stubby hands run up her arms, causing goose bumps, and not in a good way. She whirls around to look at him. Gillian is easily taller than him by six inches, without shoes. His receding hairline was as big as a moon, and his small dark eyes made him look like an insect. His body was neither hard nor soft but very unattractive in its sloppy entirety. He licks his chapped, crackling lips. "Now we can be together." He says softly as he steps closer, causing her to step back. "What?" He stops, "Gilly, we don't ever have to turn back. We can go to my manor on Fulton and." "Your manor?!" Gillian begins to laugh nervously, "Roman, you're crazy. What tha hell are you talking about?" Roman comes up and takes a tight grip on her hands, "I'm talking about us being able to share our love publicly now." Gillian frowns as she slowly shakes her head, "Roman, this isn't funny anymore. I wana go home." "We are going home sweetie." Gillian stares at him for a moment. He really isn't joking. She then hits him in the nose with the heel of her hand and runs out. She screams, "JARVIS! JARVIS WHERE ARE YOU!" Before she can go any further, Roman comes stumbling out with a bloody nose. She turns to look at him. He's a good 100 ft. away. "I see Riddick's been teaching you self defense." He growls at her. "JARVIS!" she screams once more. "JARVIS!" He echoes mockingly. "JARVIS! COME SAVE PRECIOUS MAID GILLIAN!" He laughs grimly. Without warning he then rushes her and tackles her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. In a daze her hand goes up to her head. Surprisingly, Roman hoists her up and over his shoulder. They go back to the cabin room and he throws her roughly back on the bed. Her head hurts far too much to fight. He leans up and looks down on her. "I know it's gonna be a tough cookie to chew Gill but this can happen. You gotta allow it to happen and don't fight it. He wipes the bloody dripping from his nose on his hand before sniffing it back up. Going over to the communication system he yanks it out of the wall, just leaving the wires behind. "Just in case you try to get smart." With that he leaves the room. The only thing she can hear after that is code numbers being punched in. He is overriding the door codes so that it locks on the outside. Swallowing hard, she begins to cry.  
  
**A couple of hours later** Riddick is awakes to the sound of his COM system beeping. Thinking that it may be Gillian calling to apologize he shoots up to answer it. His face goes slack when he's greeted by Jack's smiling face, "Why hello to you too tiger." She laughs. "Hey Jack, how's everything over that." "Fine, we just put the kids down. Where's Gillian?" Riddick is rubbing his head, trying to rub the sleep away, "What do you mean? Isn't she there?" Jack frowns, "Uh.. no. She's supposed to be there with you." Riddick looks up, "Jack what are you talking about? Gillian isn't here nor has she been here." "Riddick, stop joking. Gillian IS there. She felt bad and wanted to come and surprise you with a visit. Now Riddick let me speak to Gill." Jack says with more nervousness in her voice. "Jack, I'm telling you, Gill isn't here. What do you mean she wanted to visit me." Jack's face goes numb. "JACK!" Riddick yells to get her attention. "Who did she go with!" Jack opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She doesn't know what to say. Riddick's hands go up as if he can reach through the screen to shake her to her senses but he calms back down and slowly repeats, "Jack, honey, listen to me." Jack nods. "Who did she go with." "Jarvis." She whispers. "What?" He says. "Jarvis.he was supposed to take her to you. Riddick, you don't think he's done something do you?" Riddick's nose begins to flare. "Jack, I have to go." "Wait Riddick!" "Jack.I'm going." Without another word he turns the COM system off. Biting on his fists he leans back in his chair to think. "Can't be." He whispers. 


	13. No turning back

Friends?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
Gillian sleepily opens her eyes. Moaning deeply, she shuts them again in pain. Her crying herself to sleep results to the biggest migraine a human can suffer.  
  
"Got something for that if you need it." A voice says from a dark corner of the room. Gillian jumps up, and adjusts her eyes to the blackness. Roman slowly emerges from a chair to the light. Gillian scoots to the head of the bed to get as far away from Roman as possible. "Gilly, I brought you something to eat." He says soothingly, "I know you must be hungry." Gillian still doesn't say anything as he lays a tray of food on the bed. Gillian only stares at it for a moment before looking back to him, "Gilly."  
  
"Don't call me that." She spats. He sighs, "Please eat. I'd die if you'd got sick." "Note to self, get the Bubonic plague." She says sarcastically. His eyes go grave for a split second before descending into a deep laugh. He shakes his knobby index finger at her, "Ah Gillian, gotta love that sharp wit of yours." She doesn't crack a smile. "Why are you doing this?" She finally whispers. She looks more closely at the tray and notices that all the flatware is plastic. He must be making sure she won't up and stab him with anything else. Looking around the room she notices that everything else is childproof also. "Because I love you." He says simply. "For the past seven years, I've watched every move you've made. I've been there through every pregnancy you've had for that bastard." He swallows hard and turns his face slightly before continuing. "Each pregnancy that should have been rightfully mine." She blinks at him. "Gillian, I love you and I know you love me too. You just don't see it yet." "It was you wasn't it?" "What?" "All the notes, gifts." Her voice goes to a tremble, ".the bodies." He looks to her pooling eyes and smiles, "It was all for you. I had to get Riddick out of the way." "What do you mean." "By using Riddick's old M.O. I knew the cops would finger him right off the bat. Granted that the whole plan didn't work out the way I wanted but hey, I saw a chance and I took it." "How did you want it to go?" "Riddick being gunned down in a blaze of glory at one of the scenes of the crimes by the cops." Gillian's breath gets caught in her throat. Roman laughs at her reaction. Jarvis pulls himself up to the door and pulls himself up. His arm hurts too much to move it. Roman must of dislocated his shoulder in the tussle. For a short fat guy he was strong. He gives him that. Groaning a bit, he types in a code to open the door but the screen comes up "Invalid" "Fuck!" Jarvis hisses as he realizes Roman must of changed the codes. Looking around the room he tries to find a COM system. Of course, Roman has already ripped that out. Jarvis leans back on the wall in a frustrated manner. He groans more with the pain on his arm. Taking a deep breath, he limps over to the wires where the COM system used to be and rifles through the wires looking for something to maybe start it back up with. A sudden burst of sparks fly causing him to jump back a bit. Taking another deep breath he spots the yellow and red wire he'd been looking for. Riddick once taught him and the gang Morse code, none of them ever thought they'd have to use it so most of them just tuned out. Jarvis on the other hand knows that there's always a time and a place for everything and Riddick didn't try to teach them that for nothing. Jarvis listened and listened well. Attaching the yellow and red wires together makes it able to transmit a signal to a home base, not just any home base but Riddick's home base. Jarvis then looks for the blue wire; this wire would make it possible to do the Morse code. Sure enough after tapping it out for about three minutes, tapping also transmits back to him through the wires. Jarvis smiles back to himself. It was Riddick himself. Jarvis starts to tapping out as much as he can about Roman, Gillian, what he did. Before Jarvis can finish, he's suddenly pulled back by the neck.  
  
"Warning the troops back home are we?" Roman says close to Jarvis's ear. Looking down at the wires that are re-rerouted. "I see the ole boss man taught you Morse code." Roman continues to drag Jarvis across the room not only by his neck, but also by his hurt arm. By this time Jarvis is howling in so much pain that Gillian can hear him. Roman then pulls out a concealed blade then holds the gleaming sharp edge nose to his eye so he can see it. Jarvis begins to thrash around. "Oh come on Jarvis. Be a man about this. Death is as natural as birth." "Roman, don't do this. Just let us go and we won't say anything about where u are." "I know YOU won't. I liked you Jarvis, I really did. But you had to go against me, and now you just have to go." Roman whispers softly into his ear. Without another word, Roman plunges the blade into Jarvis's chest. All you can hear from there is the gurgling from Jarvis's throat as blood fills it and oozes from the corners of his mouth. His leg thrashes a bit before going totally limp. Eyes still open his body goes flaccid. Sighing deeply, Roman gets up and wipes the warm blood from his hands on to his pants. Turning around, he's startled to see Gillian there with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. She's seen the whole thing and was too scared to scream. Roman steps forward, causing her attention to fly from Jarvis's dead body to his murderer, her kidnapper. Pulling her hand away, she turns quickly and runs away. Roman is quick on her heel. He grabs her by her hair hard before she can make it into a vacant room and close the door. "Gillian I told you to stay in the room." He says in a growl. His grip tightens in her hair causing her to wince. He drags her to the room and throws her on the bed. She falls on it helplessly, in a sob of tears. "Why! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!" "He was in the way baby. He was signaling Riddick. Now Riddick knows where we are." "GOOD! Now Riddick will find us and KILL you!" Roman stares at her for a moment before moving closer to her. He grabs her by her shoulders and pulls her to hi, so that their mere inches from each other's faces. His rage is flaring, but he quickly comes down. "I know you don't mean that." She's breathing so hard now that she trembling. He leans in to kiss her cheek but she cowers away fast. He looks at her a minute before backing away from her. "We need to try to make the best of this. I mean we got the rest of our lives to love each other." "Tha hell we will." She hisses at him. He swallows hard and raises his hand as if he's about to hit her but slowly places down to his side. The rest of the night Gillian paces the room. She doesn't know what to do. Things just seem so surreal. Will she get out of this? Will she ever see her loving husband or sweet children again? After awhile she realizes that it's only a matter of time before Riddick traces the signal and saves her. Right? He's going get the signal. Right? 


	14. The man from Fulton

Friends?

Chapter 14

Riddick's mind races as his feet do the same to the entrance to his ship. "Roman?" He whispers to himself. How could he have missed that? Before the disconnection with Jarvis, Riddick got out of him all the information he needed. Jumping into the cockpit and snapping himself in he takes no time and barely gets through the procedures necessary to take off. He didn't care; whatever it takes to make sure his better half is okay. The thought of his children without their mother makes his stomach turn and the thought of him without her makes a tight lump ball up into his throat. Turning on his beacon signal he tunes the coordinates in to the ship that matches the one sent to New Mecca so that if they stray from the original course that is set into the ships navigational mainframe a red light will come on warning the main ship to its location, this ship being the one Riddick's in right now. Knowing that it has to be onset manually in an emergency situation he just hopes that Roman hasn't figured it out and hopes even more that Gillian has remembered how to use the alert. Watching the screen, he lifts off and begins his journey to Fulton. Looking from the empty blackness to the signal that still hasn't made a sound to alert him of his wife's whereabouts; Riddick sits back to contemplate the slow tortuous death of his ex butler. '_Fulton_' he thinks solemnly before putting a hand to his mouth. He once knew a man from Fulton, well not so much knew but killed for his ship. Riddick grimaces from the thought of how he used to be and shudders for Roman slightly for the thoughts that sneak into his mind of what he plans for him. So far there's no light meaning they must be still on their way to Fulton, but what if Roman hasn't told Gillian where they're going? What if SHE doesn't know and he changes the courses. As if Gillian hones in on Riddick's mind, the light begins to flash. Smiling to himself he sits up, "That's my girl." he beams before clicking into his computer. Looking at the coordinates he sees that their still on their way to Fulton, she must of figured that if he were to change courses unbeknownst to her someone would still be able to find her.

Gillian straightens up from the place that the secret button Riddick told her to push if anything like this ever were to happen. She thanks her lucky stars she finally remembered where it was because she never really thought something like this would happen and it was a waste of money to install on the ships. She also thanks her lucky stars that Riddick made it a point to tell her and Jack to never tell anyone about the button, not even the children until they were old enough to understand. The door to her room opens and Roman strides in, "I figure that I rather him come." "So you can get it over with quick?" She muses. He sits on the edge of her bed and eyes her coolly, "No, so my bodyguards at my manor get some target practice." Her smirk quickly fades as he begins to laugh. "How can you do this? How can you leave children without their parents?" "Baby don't worry, we'll send for the kids as soon as everything is settled with us and then I can adopt them." "You're a fuckin nut job Roman." "Why, because I'm a man in love or is it because I'm a man hell bent on revenge?" "What the hell are you talking about now Roman?" "I'm talking about the fact that psycho husband of yours killed my brother." She looks at him with an unfeeling glare that kind of pisses him off. "What, it's okay for him to kill but when I do it you're disgusted?" "Riddick told me when he used to do that he only killed scum, never innocent people. Your brother probably deserved everything he got." she hisses with venom dripping from her voice. Before she can say another word he slaps her hard across the face causing her to sail back into pillows. Her lip trembles as tears well in her eyes. "Now that just plain wasn't nice to say Gillian. My brother was a saint! He was a very misunderstood man. Sure he had a thing for young girls, but lets face it they're all teases right?" Gillian's head snaps to her predator as he stands to circle the bed. "They needed to be taught a lesson just as you will as soon as we're in Fulton. I've watched you over the years Gillian and you've needed a lesson from me for a long time." he says as he entangles his hand into her hair to pull her close to his face. "Riddick's gotten soft; he can't give you what you need." "What exactly do I need?" "A rebirth. Something that shows you the thin line between pleasure and pain and once you've done that you'll see that I'm the only person that can give that to you properly." With that he releases her to take off his shirt. She gasps at the grotesque sight sitting before her eyes. He laughs as he fingers through the welts from obvious repeated lashings, all varying in sizes from lengths to widths and mixtures of both. He slowly puts the shirt back on as he steps toward the door. "You're a freak of nature." She whispers. "And your future." He mocks back to her as the door closes just before a vase crashes into the door from her effort of trying to hit him with it.

Roman walks past the room with Jarvis' lifeless body and smiles at his handy work. As he told Gillian, he didn't plan on things going like this but better now than never. Walking back to the cockpit, he seats himself in the place of Jarvis. Looking up at a picture of Riddick and Jarvis he tears it down and rips it up, but not before saying, "Traitor." _'No worries, soon no one will stop me and I'll be all alone with MY new bride.' _Just as he turns to seat himself properly in the cockpit seat, he is startled by the sight of a larger ship next to him. Squinting a bit he sees it's captain and sheer panic washes over him as he begins to look nervously from his computers over to Riddick. Then as if the voice of God fills the small space a loud voice says, "Let her go and I'll let you live." Roman's head whirls over to Riddick's ship to make sure he is still there before screaming obscenities at him. Roman can see Riddick laughing at him before the voices booms again, "You dumbfuck, only you can hear me not the other way around. Now we're in Fulton's hemisphere and I know that's where you're going now just pull down and we can talk about this."

It is hard for Riddick to keep his cool in this situation but as Jean says sometimes a situation needs finesse and Gillian being so close but so far away he decides to take Jean's advice as hard as it is. Looking over at Roman, he gives Riddick a nod before pointing down. Riddick narrows his eyes but complies with the movement and they both descend to the planet known as Fulton. Once landed, Riddick notices how dark and desolate the planet is, "Just as I remember it." Fulton is one of the hardest planets to stay alive in mostly because escaped convicts go for hiding, if not passing through then too stay for its hefty crime population. At one point, Riddick would have been right at home here but this isn't it anymore. His wife and children are his home and his main concern is making sure Gillian is okay. As soon as the dock doors open for his retreat he is taken aback by the stench of nothing more than rot. Inhaling more, he pinpoints the smells as rotting bodies. Looking around, Riddick spots Roman already standing outside of Riddick's hijacked ship with a trembling Gillian standing next to him. She purses her lips together before bursting into tears, "Riddick, I'm so sorry." she sobs. Riddick tries to go for her but Roman stops him as he reveals the syringe that's sticking in the back on her neck, "Nuh uh big fella. Not too close or she'll know what it feels like to have her insides turn to mush in less than six hours. Kinda like that nasty little virus that happened on Lanka 3 some years back, but a lot stronger." Riddick removes his goggles to get a closer look at his assailant. "Did you have something to do with that shit back then?" Riddick growls. Roman only smiles, "Of course I did. You see, I've been watching you Mr. Riddick for quite some time."


End file.
